The Game Of The Heart
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: Ryoko gives birth and battles with making a decision on who she will give her heart to. Both men play a serious game of the heart, where things began to thread on deadly turf hoping to win her over HotXRyoXTen Rated T for now! Rated M for some parts, ENJOY! Whispering Love trilogy
1. The Game Begins

A/N: Hello Readers

It has been a long time since I last wrote the chapter to I for You, For Me!

"The Game of the heart" is the new installment of the saga. I did not want to write an encyclopedia of I For You, You for me [lol] I myself got confuse on what number chapter was next to be uploaded lol. But thank you for the support on the last chapter, greatly appreciate it. So here is "The Game of the heart"

* * *

The Game Of The Heart

"She has your happiness now?" uttered a sorrowful Kaeru as she sat on the stairwell of Hotsuma's new alcove studio apartment. A tear running down her left cheek. She picked her head up from the wall to make eye contact with her estranged husband as he walked out the elevator. Hotsuma peered down at her and sighed. "How did you find me?" He asked taking a handkerchief out of his chest pocket, dabbing at the corner of his mouth where blood still trickled from his altercation with Tenchi.

Kaeru stood up eyes glistening and a weak smile came across her face. "You're predictable. You got roughed up again. Let me guess by Tenchi?" Hotsuma furrowed his eye brows, "That's not the valid answer I was looking for." He walked off punching the digits of his security system. Kaeru followed behind reaching into her purse, she passed a paper to Hotsuma. "I hired a Private Investigator. I have had them for a couple of weeks now because I knew you were going to do something like this." She declared, Hotsuma parted his lips as if to say something only to be curious enough to go through the pictures. "We were not in the states long, but with you willfully wanting to marry me, I knew you weren't serious. It was just your way of a publicity stunt." Kaeru took off her fedora and ran her fingers through her dark brown locks. She took a seat in front of the busted blond Adonis, crossing her legs she took in the avant-garde looking apartment. "I like this place better than your last. I wouldn't mind having this for spousal support."

"Spousal support, are you out of your mind?!" Hotsuma threw the pictures at her.

"You was with her, weren't you? Your even wearing the same clothes when I last seen you." Kaeru walked over to the window and peered down at Shibuya busy streets. Crossing her arms in front of her, "She had the baby. Didn't she?" Kaeru looked away as tears ran down her face again.

Hotsuma was at a loss for words. Despite him not loving Kaeru the way she wanted him to love her, he knew Kiyomi was watching over all the events that has taken place and was greatly unhappy, since Kaeru and him was brought back into each other lives. He sauntered over to the bar, and grabbed a bottle of Hennessey. Kaeru quickly came to his side grabbing the flask containing the auburn liquid from his grip. As she did so, some the liquid flew out of the bottle, "Say Something!" She ordered him. Hotsuma eyed her and walked to the couch. "Don't say anything then. She's a confused little school girl. Can't decide on if she wants to go right or left. But I will sure say this…she doesn't love you like you love her, and don't tell me you don't because you would not be back here in Tokyo to claim her." She paused, no response came from Hotsuma. Kaeru scoffed, "Who seduced who, she or you?" she asked hoping to provoke him a bit more.

"That's none of your concern, I am on to you Kaeru. Get out!" Hotsuma rushed over to her grabbing her arm. Kaeru successfully got out of his grasp.

"You didn't like me badmouthing her. Move on! She is not going to love you." Hotsuma pranced around running his hands through his mane before heading to the bar and pushed all the wines and liquor onto the floor. Kaeru was not expected him to get into his jealous rage. She covered her ears as each bottle made a crashing sound on the wooden floor. Resting on the opposite table from the bar, he tried to regain his composure. He knew Kaeru was right but he was too stubborn to accept the truth.

Kaeru slowly approached him, "Tell me you don't love her. Just forget the child you have together. Just erase her out of your memory. It is only about us now! I've waited my whole life to feel your touch, I've always wanted to know how Kiyomi felt when you kissed her. Please don't abandon me, not like this!" Kaeru pleaded burying her body into his. Hotsuma could not find the words to tell her, in turn her just wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he battled his own emotions.

* * *

"She's beautiful." Tenchi exclaimed as he turned to Ryoko holding Sachi in his arms. He did not forgot the match he had with Hotsuma two hours ago in the hospitals parking lot, now he had to prove he can do a better job as a step-father. Ryoko health was improving but her mobility was limited. She could only make her way at short distances and had to utilize a wheelchair if it was outside her hospital room. Today was a different day that will change her life for the better despite the dark cloud that loomed over in the distance. Tenchi had a big plan for her.

"Ms. Hakubi we will take Sachi with us now for the duration of the evening, to run some exams and monitor her sleep." The nurse said as she walked over to Tenchi and placed the bundle of joy in the bassinet. Ryoko pouted as she waved a goodbye to her offspring making its way out of the room. "She will be fine. Don't worry. Let's go and get some fresh air." Ryoko quickly obliged and waited for Tenchi to fetch the wheelchair.

"I almost forgot the smell of the cherry blossoms this time of the year." She closed her eyes taking in a whiff of the strong cherry scent. Tenchi saw a steeple ahead and smiled to himself. Tenchi and Ryoko finally reached the steps of the church. Ryoko gave a curious look, "Tenchi?" she turned back to look at Tenchi.

"Something I have been wanting to do for a long time." He pushed Ryoko up the ramp and entered the church. They were welcomed with a candle lit alter that consist of twenty-five candles. Ryoko stared at awe as Tenchi came to a halt a few feet away, he wheeled Ryoko towards him. "I love you." He said looking to her with such sincerity. He took her hands in his and planted kisses on each. He looked once more in her golden pools of her eyes before he sauntered over to the alter appearing to be looking for something. Ryoko sat and watch not daring to question what he was up to. Tenchi then spotted a white _Broderie anglaise_ lace cloth on a wooden table. He placed it over Ryoko's head and knelt before her giving her an angelic appearance.

"I,Tenchi Masaki, take you, Ryoko Hakubi, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Tenchi uttered as a tear fell from his eye. Ryoko closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"I do." She responded as she re opened her eyes. She then began to recite the vows to the best of her ability. "I, Ryoko Hakubi, take you, Tenchi Masaki, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I do." He held her face in his hands, taking in her beauty before kissing her. As they parted Ryoko gave him a questioning look, "Does this make things official? Are we husband and wife?" Tenchi sadly peered down, "In this setting, yes. I am committed to you in the presence of Kamisama, but we aren't legally husband and wife. I could not pass this opportunity up to give myself to you completely." Ryoko smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Your amazing, my Tenchi. This is what matters that we commit under Kamisama. Just us and for Sachi." They kissed again.

"What does this mean for us, now?" Kaeru peered up at Hotsuma as they sat on the floor. She buried her face in his chest as she waited for an answer.

"I need time." Came Hotsuma's reply. Kaeru raised her head and looked him in the eye. She was about to protest when he looked at her. "Do not force me to make a decision." Kaeru looked down at her feet, "Very well." She said and got up and walked out the apartment.

* * *

Thanks For Reading! Please Review

Preview on the next chapter!

[1]

"Don't flatter yourself, Ryoko." Kaeru scoffed to Ryoko before sauntering out the hospital room.


	2. Time will Tell

The Game of Heart

Hotsuma09

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Masaki, your bundle of joy is in good standing to go home this evening." The nurse bowed before exiting the room. Ryoko smiled as she breastfed Sachi. Her finger passed through the golden tone tresses. Tenchi observed the scene. "May I hold her?" Tenchi questioned approaching the hospital bed. Ryoko made room for him. Placing Sachi in the crook of his arm, he looks down lovingly at her. He felt tears forming, "She is truly beautiful. Just like her mother." He turned to Ryoko, who lovingly gaze back at him. He kissed her forehead. Suddenly a solid knock interrupted their 'family' moment. Tenchi remained in his spot.

"Come in." Ryoko spoke. To her surprise it was Kaeru. Kaeru walked in and bow noticing Tenchi.

"What do you want?" Scoffed Ryoko. Tenchi placed a hand on her knee, Ryoko corrected her attitude. "Hello Kaeru, what brings you here?" She asked in a polite manner.

"Hello Ryoko, Tenchi. I came to give my support in your time of motherhood." Kaeru laid the bouquet at the foot of the bed. Kaeru placed her hair behind her ear subconsciously looking at Tenchi with the infant. Ryoko turned to Tenchi, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah sure, come on _princess._ " He arose with Sachi and exited the room.

"I apologize for putting a damper on your day." Kaeru walked to the window.

"That is quite alright. Now why are you _here_? We do not have anything in common." Ryoko crossed her arms.

"He loves you." Kaeru spoke not turning to Cyan hair woman.

"I have a new life. You popping up was meant to be. It keeps me in check to realize my feelings for Tenchi is true and is my future." Ryoko drew closer to Kaeru. Kaeru clapped and laughed.

"Do you truly believe every word you have mentioned." Kaeru turned around.

"I am a beautiful woman, I can have Hotsuma if I chose to, but my loyalty lies with Tenchi and Sachi. Kaeru do not bring me down with you. I guess it has not clicked that you are not the one he wants." Ryoko snarled

"Don't flatter yourself, Ryoko." Kaeru scoffed to Ryoko before sauntering out the hospital room. Exiting out the room, she paused to acknowledged Tenchi. "Mr. Masaki it was a pleasure meeting you. Congratulations on the baby." Tenchi smiled and entered the room.

"What was that all about?" Tenchi placed Sachi in the bassinet.

"Past ending." Ryoko rubbed her neck. Tenchi sighed, bringing her into an embrace.

Hotsuma stared out at the city skyline. He replayed the events of the day. He clinched his jaw in frustration. It was not long before the television came to life. Hotsuma was too immersed in his thoughts to see Washu knocking on the screen.

"Why hello there? Hello? Hey You! Snap out of it!" Washu shouted.

"What?" came the reply of Hotsuma.

"Oh Boy, don't you look like death." Washu implied.

"Tell me something I do not know." Hotsuma said. "I tried to kill her. I shouldn't have given consent to have the baby. She is not coming back. She wants him." Hotsuma grunted as he rocked himself.

"Stop it! You are a father now; the first time was not meant to be. You must bury that past; this child is your starting over point. So, what if she has move on, regardless of that, there is a child that needs to be loved and supported. Is it that your truly hurt of what you said about the child or your allowing jealousy to cloud any judgements?" Washu questioned. Hotsuma glanced up at the screen before throwing the glass at the television.

"Furious, are we?" Washu shot back, Hotsuma suddenly shot up and kicked the television down. He proceeded to kick the television in frustration.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masaki, If there are any questions or concerns, you can always call or walk-in to the clinic at any time. It was a pleasure being at your service." The nurse bowed exiting the room.

Tenchi adjusted the car seat that occupied the tiny tot, as Ryoko looked on. "There you go, all set." Tenchi smiled as he glanced over to Ryoko. She giggled suddenly bursting out in a laughter.

"What is so funny?" Tenchi places his hands-on hips.

"The nursed called us Mr. and Mrs." Ryoko blushed, Tenchi brought his face closer biting his bottom lip. "It has a good ring to it, no?" He teasingly pulled on her lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss. Their moment of bliss was cut short by the squeal of the tot.

"Will there be a part two to this?" Ryoko questioned with her eyes closed. Tenchi pinched her cheek, "Let's go home." Tenchi picked up the car seat.

Ryoko held on to Tenchi's arm as a car pulled up. Noboyuki approached giving Ryoko a quick peck on the cheek and teasing the baby bundled up in the car seat. Noboyuki turned to Ryoko with such sincerity, he took Ryoko's hand and placed it over his chest. "I understand the circumstances; but it would be an honor for Sachi to be my grand-daughter." Ryoko smiled gave her approval with a peck on his cheek. "Noboyuki, meet your granddaughter, Sachi." The proud grandfather hugged Ryoko and Tenchi.

"Alright, let us be on the road. I am starving!" Ryoko shouted as she entered the car.

"Oh I cannot wait 'til the baby comes home!" Sasami shouted as she feverishly prepared the last products of the evening. The clan sought returning to Okayama, it fitted the celebration, best for the family to bring back the cohesions for the new addition to be a part of.

"Me too, I cannot wait to hold her and just pinch those little cheeks." Mihoshi retort as she sprinkled garnish over the feast. Sakuya jeered at the display of the two women before grabbing the plates to the table where she quickly became disgruntled at the site of Ayeka who was setting up the table.

"Sakuya." Ayeka called out to her.

"What is it?" Sakuya attempted to quiet the bitterness in her voice. Ayeka cupped her chin pursing her lips a bit. "What do you think of the set up?" At that moment, Sakuya take in the décor. "Well it is definitely festive, a touch of pink here and there surely brings in a nurturing and loving environment, a constant reminder that we are celebrating a new life…a baby girl." Sakuya trailed off a bit bringing Ayeka's attention to her. "Now, despite the petty drama we have engaged in over the past couple of months. Please, leave it outside of this celebration. This family has endured a lot. Do not give any reason for Ryoko's urge to smash your head in resurface." Ayeka said as she made her way upstairs to her room. Sakuya scoffed as she returned to the kitchen.

Hotsuma found solace in the darkness of his living room. The smell of burn cables filled the area.

"That was not a smart idea, now was it?" Washu approached. Washu's answer was a swig of a bottle of alcohol from the blond.

"We are celebrating the birth of your daughter this evening. Take this." Washu brought a capsule to Hotsuma's line of sight. Hotsuma reluctantly took the pill.

"I refuse to pretend to be on good terms with Tenchi. Let alone be in the same place as him."

"Or…" Washu began but was cut off by another round of rants from Hotsuma.

"No! Damn it Washu! Stop making me second guess how I feel! I always got treated like a scoundrel. Nothing ever could be good for me! I have a child with someone I love unconditionally. Only for her to want a future with a wimp! He made her wait on him, he played her for a fool. And now my daughter!" Hotsuma strike his fist on the counter, "My daughter will not get a chance to know who I am. Washu…" Hotsuma break down. Washu walked over to him, "I am sorry." She was at a loss for words. She created another domain to remove the mess in the living room before phasing away.

"I am sorry too. I can fool everyone but myself." Hotsuma spoke to no one.

* * *

Thank You For Reading!

Please Review!


	3. The Accident

The Game of Heart

By Hotsuma09

* * *

The Accident

"Oh, Ryoko she is just beautiful." Sasami exclaimed as she peered over at the bundle of joy. Ryoko smiled as she ran a finger along the golden locks of the infant. For a quick second Hotsuma entered her mind. Shaking the thought, Ryoko neglected to realize Tenchi was relishing at the sight of her across the table. Ryoko was becoming more and more attractive to him.

Washu sensed the energy from the Crowned Prince, "Six weeks, Tenchi!"

Tenchi looked up in shock, "How…what? Little Washu stop it, will ya!" Tenchi shouted.

The eldest of the Masaki men nudged each other as they caught on. Ryoko laughed in response but ensured to give Tenchi a seductive gleam of her approval.

As the events ended Ryoko rested on her hands as she peered down at the infant in slumber.

"Hey Beautiful." Tenchi spoke as he wrapped his arms around Ryoko's waist. "Do not think I have forgotten about that look you gave me earlier." Ryoko smiled and rested her head back.

"Let's do it." Ryoko turned to him with more excitement. Tenchi quickly blushed.

"I was kidding, you have to recover." Tenchi distanced himself.

"Oh no, do not try to bow out now, my Tenchi. We must be gentle. That's all." Ryoko smirked pulling Tenchi towards her. Tenchi gave an identical smirk. "Let's do it." Tenchi said causing Ryoko to squeal.

"Pleasure for you to arrive…NOT!" Washu began sarcastically not turning to the individual who had enter the lab.

"I rather enjoy time alone with my daughter. I am not into this ostensible act of a family celebration. If the need be, Ryoko and I can engage in such activity with just Sachi." Hotsuma spoke in disgust resting against the wall near Washu. Washu nodded, "Seems to me you are being jealous. We will speak more of this in the morning." Washu placed a hand on his shoulder before turning in for the night.

Hotsuma phased into Sachi's room, he walked over to the crib. Peering down at the infant, he was overwhelmed with emotion. He ran his finger along Sachi's cheek. Her rosy lips twitched and tightened a bit. Hotsuma withdrew his hand as he watched the infant squirmed around. He quickly grimaced hoping the child will remain asleep. Immediately, He phased out her room and was now floating above the lake. While in Sachi's room he picked up on Ryoko's and Tenchi's scent. His keen senses directed him a few kilometers from the steps leading to the shrine. Phasing out he appeared in front of a cabin, he saw a dim light on through the window. Drawing in on the window, Hotsuma felt as though his heart was ripped out his chest. There before him was Ryoko and Tenchi in the middle of love making. He zeroed in on Ryoko's face, he heard faint moans from where he stood. Tenchi was in a seated position kissing about Ryoko's neck. Hotsuma backed away from the window, filling up with such anger he began to feel vengeful. His love for Ryoko began to reach dangerous levels. Tenchi must be eliminated. With that he phased away.

Tenchi grunted as he felt himself coming back to reality. Ryoko sighed as she peered down at her soon-to-be husband. With a fang, she squealed "Never thought you had it in you, Mr. Masaki."

Tenchi laughed in response, "There is a lot more to where that come from. We must head back though before they send a search party."

Hotsuma approached the two vehicles that the Masaki residence possessed, he looked over to Tenchi's new Toyota sedan and to the blue lemon pick-up truck. Hotsuma formed a small dagger and made an incision on the driver side tire. Smelling the rubber burned and feeling victorious he continued making the incision on the other tires of the Toyota. Looking to the lemon he crawled under the truck began unfastening bolts. He smiled and phased away.

The next morning, Tenchi finished his breakfast rather quickly. He had overslept due to him and Ryoko's lovemaking—add in the mixture of a hungry infant. Ryoko held Sachi as she followed behind Tenchi.

"What the hell?" Ryoko heard Tenchi uttered quickening her pace. "What's wrong?"

"No! No! This can't be happening right now. I am running late." Tenchi squatted as he examined the tires.

"Take the truck Tenchi." Lord Katsuhito said as he approached. Noboyuki later joined the trio and infant, examining the car's tires. "Fairly odd." Ryoko looked on perplexed at the situation.

"Here's the truck keys." Noboyuki passed the keys to Tenchi.

"I do not think this old thing will make it to work. It never went over 2 miles." Tenchi exclaimed.

"Have faith Tenchi, we will resolve this matter upon your return this evening." Lord katsuhito said before leaving to tend to the shrine.

With a sigh, he kissed Ryoko and Sachi and entered the truck. "You think he will be alright?" Ryoko questioned Noboyuki, Noboyuki scratched the back of his head, "I hope so. Like he said it never was driven more than two miles."

As Tenchi made his way to the street, he notices the truck tugging every now and then. He uttered a few curse words, "Come on stupid truck." Tenchi commented as he struggled with the steering wheel. Suddenly Tenchi lost his control, and began to swerve in and out of oncoming traffic. One tire suddenly bent and the truck somersaulted and skidded into a trench. Inside, Tenchi vision began to blur as he tried to make sense of what happened. He heard voices and horns blowing. He felt hands pulling about his body. His last thoughts before he blacks out was of Ryoko.

* * *

A/N Thanks for Reading, please REVIEW for more =)


	4. Coma

The Game of The Heart

By: Hotsuma09

Chapter 4

* * *

"I am sorry to inform you. Mr. Masaki…first name Tenchi. Has not awakened for an unforeseen amount of time; he fails to respond normally to painful stimuli, light, or sound; lacks a normal wake-sleep cycle; and does not initiate voluntary actions." The neurologist informed Ryoko, Washu, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito.

"He is comatose." Washu nodded with understanding as she comforted Ryoko in her arms.

"Doctor, can we see him for a bit?" Noboyuki pursed his lips as he looked over to his father in law who remained composed.

"Yes. Right this way." A nursed ushered the four to the room.

As they approached the door, Ryoko slipped from Washu's embrace. Nobuyuki and Katsuhito were already inside. Washu stopped at the threshold looking back at her daughter.

"It is okay if you want to wait out here. I understand that is hard for you right now." Washu spoke. Ryoko tears flowed even more as she fell to her knees. Washu ran to her side.

"Is he going to die?" Ryoko sobbed.

"Let us not worry about that right now." Washu reassured her.

"Tell me!" Ryoko commanded looking into her mother's pink pools.

"He's in a deep sleep…he's in good hands." Washu rubbed alongside Ryoko's arms.

"Why can't you help him out of this, Washu?" Ryoko asked.

"It is out of my hands at this point. Please let them take care of him." Washu pulled Ryoko onto her feet.

Ryoko by-passed Washu and into the room to find Nobuyuki cradling Tenchi's limp body in his arms. Katsuhito placed a hand on his son in law shoulder giving words of encouragement. Ryoko watched the scene in front of her. Tenchi's head laid in the crook of Noboyuki neck, arms laid perfectly still at his sides. He wore black and white striped pajamas. Placing his head carefully back on the pillow, Noboyuki rose and gave Ryoko a sympathetic smile and a hug before leaving the room with Katsuhito. Washu fought back tears as she looked down at Tenchi. She pushed his hair back and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Then placed both hands along Ryoko's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "We will be outside, when you're ready."

Ryoko watched as Washu closed the door to the room. Ryoko clinched her bangs as she rocks herself. "Tenchi…Don't leave me like this. Tenchi!" Ryoko sobbed.

"My son!" Noboyuki broke out in tears. Katsuhito sighed, "Let us go. We need strength for it comes from indomitable force."

"I will inform Ryoko." Washu knocked on the door. No sound. She slid the door open to find Ryoko lying beside Tenchi. Washu nudged Ryoko a bit. "It is time to go, Ryoko. We will come back to visit him tomorrow."

"I want to stay with him." Ryoko placed her head back on the pillow.

"Do not stay out too late. Sachi needs you." Washu said as she walked out the room. Ryoko rose. _Sachi._ How could she have forgotten about her newborn daughter. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the nurse walked in.

"Excuse me ma'am. We will be placing a feeding tube for Mr. Masaki…" The nurse trailed off as she watched Ryoko sauntered over to the chair beside the bed. "I am so sorry, but we will have to ask you to step outside."

Ryoko looked to the nurse at that given time another nurse walked in and bowed. She immediately felt the tension. "I am not leaving. Why does he need that? My Tenchi does not need this rubbish!" Ryoko walked over grabbing the packaged tube from the nurse.

"Ma'am we will need for you to wait outside. This is necessary to ensure Mr. Masaki is fed. We are trying our best to take care of him. You will have to trust us." The nurse ushered Ryoko out the room, she reluctantly followed their order.

Ryoko waited impatiently outside the room for roughly ten minutes with crossed arms. Hearing the door slide open, she straightens herself. The nurses bowed. "We are all done. Try to get some rest, come back tomorrow." Ryoko rolled her eyes and entered the room. She sat across from Tenchi, she saw beads of sweat on his forehead. Placing the back of her hand over his forehead she notices he had a bit of a fever.

Fetching a bowl and a white wash cloth, she filled the bowl with water. Sauntering over to Tenchi she began to dab the white cloth across his forehead to his neck and chest. Buttoning him up she kissed his forehead. "See you tomorrow." She smiled kissing him.

Ryoko returned home, it was quiet and dark. Assuming everyone was asleep, she took a quick trip to Sachi's room. To her surprise Sachi was not alone. Ryoko stared daggers at the blond man deep in sleep with the newborn perched on his chest. She slowly approached hoping to not wake the two.

"Being sneaky, are we?" Hotsuma spoke he peered down at the infant before laying her down in the crib.

"Did not want to wake the both of you," Ryoko spoke avoiding eye contact. She peered down at Sachi.

"He's brain dead, isn't he?" Hotsuma broke the silence. He studied Ryoko's frame. Ryoko remained still at his comment.

"Something like that." She flatly responded. She walked towards the door.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Or any other Tenchi franchises. I am broke with a fanatical imagination

Please Review and I will upload the next chapter shortly.


	5. I'm awake

The Game of the Heart

By Hotsuma09

* * *

By morning the clan came together for breakfast. A dark cloud loomed over them as they ate. Ryoko played with her food, causing Hotsuma to glanced over at her. Washu nudged him.

'Let her be.' She sent to him telepathically.

'I am concerned for her!' He mentally retorted.

Ryoko could feel their energies conflict over her. "Enough! Acting like I have a friggin disease!" She yelled breaking her wooden chopsticks. She rose and headed for the front door. Hotsuma shot up heading in her direction. "No!" Washu shouted at him, the blond man did not relent, he phased out of the living room.

Ryoko began to sob as she jogged to the gate. Resting a hand on to the door, she attempted to stifle her cry. Hotsuma approached, "Ryoko."

"Get back!" Ryoko shouted towards him.

"You don't have to be a hard ass about all of this." Hotsuma kneeled before her. Ryoko glared at him, her bangs giving her a menacing look.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She shouted repeatedly as she hit the ground.

"It is nothing you can do about this. He's brain dead Ryoko! Just remove him off life support. Hate seeing you like this. He has put you through hell." Hotsuma spoke to her.

"Easy for you to say. You never lost anyone!" Ryoko quickly regretted her words. "I didn't mean it…" She trailed off.

"Of course, you didn't." Hotsuma glanced at the house and back to Ryoko. Ryoko was in mid apology when Hotsuma suddenly teleported them to his apartment.

"Why are you being so childish?!" Ryoko asked as she lost her balance falling on the couch. Hotsuma laid his head back on the couch as he listened to Ryoko's rants on his unpredictable behavior.

"You." Hotsuma said once she was done.

"Stop joking around. We were never in love." Ryoko distanced herself.

"But we made love." He replied playfully.

"Stop it." Ryoko snarled as she watched Hotsuma enter her personal space.

"I haven't started yet."

"I love Tenchi! Not you! Tenchi, okay? We have a child together that is it!" Ryoko shot up.

Hotsuma looked up and chuckled. "You are so scary."

"How long are you going to keep this up? You think this is fun. Huh? Take me back to Okayama!" Ryoko ordered.

"I will think about that." He strolled over to the bar drawing himself a glass of some of the burgundy liquid behind the counter.

Ryoko turned her back peering out the window. "Are you kidnapping me again?"

Hotsuma stood by her side. "Something like that. Are you planning to be mine, once and for all? Will you, do it?"

Ryoko closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "This needs to end. Tenchi is my husband."

"Fiancé." Hotsuma corrected her. Ryoko glared at him, "I am not going to play this game with you." Ryoko attempted to storm out the apartment before Hotsuma's voice called out to her.

"If you walk out of this apartment, I will file for full custody of Sachi." He placed his glass down.

Ryoko became motionless, "Are you threatening me?" Ryoko slowly turned.

"Just like you, I too am tired of playing the game. You are just as indecisive as him!"

"There! We are meant for each other! You just want me for yourself, Hotsuma!"

"I am talking about the best interest of Sachi. She needs a family. Where there is consistency, love and support! You don't have any clue on who you want to be with!" He approached her, "If Tenchi ever come out of it, you don't want him to see these, do you?" He showed her his phone with pictures of her and him. In the pictures show Ryoko smiling wearing Hotsuma's shirt as she held up the 'peace' sign. The rest were enough to make Tenchi put her out for good.

"What? You wouldn't dare?!" She reached for the phone. Hotsuma placed the phone back in his pocket. Ryoko eyes began to fill with tears. "You bastard!" Ryoko continued to pound on his chest.

"Enough! I am a bastard!" Hotsuma pushed her with such force she hit the wall behind her. She slid down the wall as she locked eyes with him, flashbacks began to fill her mind to when they fought on that backwater planet.

"You don't understand how I feel about you Ryoko! I am sick and tired of holding in my desires! Tired of it!" He shouted kicking an end table. Ryoko's vision became blurry from her tears, she remained on the floor. Hotsuma crouched down crawling towards her. He let his head rest on her lap his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. She closed her eyes.

"Time that we go to see Tenchi." Ayeka spoke as she prepared a bag.

"Hai, Are you ready Sakuya?" Sasami asked.

"Hai!" Sakuya shouted from the stairwell, placing her shoes on.

"We should be back by this evening." Ayeka reassured her little sister as she followed behind Sakuya.

"We will need to start funeral arrangements." Noboyuki gathered his pen and paper. Now that the occupants were out executing tasks, himself, Katsuhito and Washu decided to take the time out to plan for the unthinkable.

"I feel he will pull through it! I believe Tsunami is helping him fight through it, Nobuyuki." Katsuhito spoke sipping his tea, causing Washu to smile. "Don't get too crazy Nobuyuki. Tenchi is a fighter."

Ryoko sighed as she nudged Hotsuma from her lap. She turned her body away from him.

"You made your decision?" Hotsuma spoke, Ryoko pursed her lips as she attempted to leave he reached for her arm bringing her down.

"Don't touch me!" Ryoko shouted

"Tell me the truth, aren't you interested in me too?" Hotsuma held her by the shoulder. Ryoko looked away from him. He held her by her face bringing her lips to his. Ryoko turned away once more, making Hotsuma gripped her tighter, leading her upper body to the floor.

"Stop it...No!" Ryoko pushed him, he held both of her wrists tightly. He began kissing her neck and earlobe. He trailed kisses to her chest and stomach. "No! Don't!" Ryoko wiggle out beneath him. He held her hips tightly, hiking her dress up to her waist. She began shaking her head side to side. Her movements became defenseless as she felt herself allowing what Hotsuma was doing to her. He began to nibble on her inner thigh. Ryoko cried out. Hotsuma claimed her lips once more keeping her pin to the ground. Feeling that this was only be a steamy make out session, Ryoko began utter a few words. "I…love…Tenchi! Have to stop… this!" Hotsuma did not relent he continued to kiss her neck now more softly. Suddenly his hand slipped between her legs, Ryoko threw her head back. "I love you." He uttered kissing her. Suddenly she heard jingling of his belt, her eyes grew wide. "Hotsuma, no!" Ryoko managed to crawl away only to be trapped again. He flipped her on her back once more.

"It is so heartbreaking seeing him like this." Ayeka spoke as she looked at Tenchi.

"He's the glue that holds everyone together." Sakuya replied dabbing a wash cloth across his forehead.

"I can't stomach the thought of him not making it." Ayeka began to sob, Sakuya held Ayeka's hand. "He will. He's strong." Sakuya reassured her.

Without any warning Tenchi eyes shot open, he took what sounded like a deep shallow breath.

"Tenchi!" Ayeka shouted as she attempted to calm him down. "Sakuya, please get the nurse!"

Ayeka held Tenchi until medical personnel entered the room. They check his vitals and removed the feeding tube. Sakuya held onto Ayeka's arm as they watched was happening. The nurse turned to them, "It is a miracle, we thought we would've had another two weeks at most before we thought of taking him off life support. But this is incredible." The nurse whispered to the two women in the corner.

"Oh Tenchi, so happy that your back with us." Ayeka held his hand. Tenchi nodded his head causing both women to furrowed their brows. "Is there an issue, Lord Tenchi?" She watched as he sipped the water. "Ryoko." He uttered hoarsely.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." Sakuya admitted.

"Phone…please." Tenchi tried his best to talk. Ayeka handed over her phone. They watch him contact Ryoko.

Hotsuma nestled his head in Ryoko's neck. Ryoko rolled out beneath him suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"…It's…me." The breathing was labored.

"Uh…think you have the wrong person." Hotsuma stole the moment to give quick pecks on her neck and shoulder. Ryoko shunned him.

"Ryoko." The voice firmly said.

"Ten…Tenchi!" Ryoko froze in her spot, her phone fell. Hotsuma eyes widen at the name.

Buttoning her jacket, she turned to Hotsuma. "He must not know of this, Understood?!"

Hotsuma remained quiet as he placed his glasses on, pushing it to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. Understood." He sighed.

"Can you take me there?" Ryoko reluctantly asked. "Please?"

"Yeah." He replied as he walked passed her to the front door.

"Tenchi, when we got the news. All our lives came crashing down. We thought we have lost you." Ayeka began to tear up once more.

Tenchi smiled, "Sorry to have worried you, Lady Ayeka." He simply said.

Ryoko ran ahead through the corridors of the hospital.

"Oh Mrs. Masaki, we have great news. We were going to call you." The nurse shouted behind Ryoko. Ryoko ignored her as she continued to Tenchi's room. The nurse gave a smug grin before turning around to her desk.

Ryoko paused at the door, she looked over to Hotsuma, who immediately turned away.

"Ryoko." Ayeka stood up.

"We missed you this morning. How did you get here?" Sakuya ask with a smile.

Ryoko remained still as she looked to Tenchi.

Following her line of sight, Ayeka spoke up, "Sakuya, let us prepare for the trip back. We need to get back before dinner. And tell everyone the good news." She smiled.

Ryoko took the seat near Tenchi.

"Oh, Hotsuma did not realize you were here too." Sakuya approached him in the waiting room.

"I see you brought Ryoko here." Ayeka commented.

"How is he doing?" Hotsuma asked.

"He is awake." Sakuya smiled.

"Well we be seeing you again Hotsuma. Have to make it back to Okayama by dinner before Sasami has a fit." Ayeka bowed urging Sakuya to hurry along.

"Don't seem to happy to see me." Tenchi chuckled.

Ryoko gave a faint smile. "I'm happy." Giving him a kiss.

"I understand, you have been through a lot because of me."

"Glad you are all better, my Tenchi." Ryoko smiled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Masaki your vitals are doing exceptionally well. It took a major jump from critical to stable. You will be on your way home in a couple of hours." The nurse exited the room.

Ryoko peered out the window at the evening sky,as Hotsuma drove through the city. Tenchi placed his head on Ryoko's shoulder closing his eyes. Hotsuma peered up at the rear-view mirror catching the sight in the backseat. This was going to be a long ride to Okayama.


	6. Tenchi Welcome Home

The Game of The Heart

By Hotsuma09

* * *

"Tenchi-neechan! Welcome Home!" Sasami ran out to the car. Ryoko assisted Tenchi out of the vehicle.

"Ah, a cane?" Sasami questioned sadly as she watched Tenchi limp towards Ryoko.

"It is just assistive equipment. Nothing major, kiddo." Nobuyuki ruffled the crown of Sasami's head.

"Father, Grandfather." Tenchi uttered as he approached the elders of the Masaki clan. Nobuyuki brought his son into a hug. "Son, I am glad you are with us. I missed you." Nobuyuki uttered. Katsuhito walked closer with a serious expression.

Tenchi swallowed, "What, now?"

"The fields. The fields…are not going to take care of themselves, Tenchi!" The Elder snarled. Ryoko mouth agape, before she could defend Tenchi, Lord Katsuhito busted out in laughter.

"Got you there, did I? You are a fighter Tenchi!" Katsuhito walked off still chuckling.

"Damn it, Grandpa! That was not funny." Tenchi held his chest as he watched his grandfather gave a wave descending up the shrine steps. Ryoko cursed herself for not getting the punch line sooner.

Hotsuma eyes lower to Ryoko's arm joined with Tenchi's as they walk to the entry way of the house. "We still need to have that conversation." Washu brought him out of his thoughts. Placing his hands in his pockets, "I have better things to do." He made his way over to the house. Washu looked on folding her arms.

Inside, the women flooded around Tenchi. Ryoko remained at his side, seemingly reserved than usual.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Tenchi turned to her.

"Of course, I am, My Tenchi." Nestling her head into his neck, she caught glimpse of Hotsuma sitting alone uncaring about festivities.

"How does it feel coming home, Tenchi?" Kiyone asked.

"Feels great." Tenchi smiled.

"Tenchi, I decided to make some improvements to our room back in Tokyo." Ryoko smiled. Tenchi brought her close to him, "Can't wait!"

The next afternoon, Hotsuma held Sachi close to him as he eaves-drop on Tenchi and Ryoko.

"Shit! Geez, Ryoko you know I hate fermented beans." Tenchi spat the contents in the tissue.

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. I can make you a new side dish." Ryoko placed her utensil down.

"No need to. I am full anyway." Tenchi reached for his cane causing Ryoko to rush to assist him.

"I think I am ready to see this surprise of a room." Tenchi said.

"Oh alright, watch your step."

At that moment, the couple walked by Sachi's room which made Hotsuma open his eyes. Yet another outburst came from the Crowned Prince.

"You know I hate this color, Ryoko." He heard Tenchi spat. Hotsuma furrowed his brow as he placed the blanket over Sachi.

"Tenchi, I can change it tomorrow!" He heard Ryoko retorted annoyingly. Ryoko felt tears building. She watched Tenchi look around in disgust. The Gray made up most the room from the walls to the bedding with a hint of gold and white.

"I think it's perfect." Hotsuma pitched in. He narrowed his eyes as he studied Tenchi's body language. Tenchi sighed before turning to the blonde. Ryoko looked between the two men.

"No. I agree with Tenchi. I don't know what I was thinking with this dark look. I may have overdone it." Ryoko gave a nervous laugh before giving a side glance to Hotsuma.

Flashback…

" _This is so stressful, there is always something need to be done to this house! I can't let father see this!" Ryoko dropped the paint brush._

" _I can help you." Hotsuma entered the room. "Especially with that." Pointing to a hole in the wall, that Ryoko attack the first night of the accident._

" _Might have to go with a darker color to hide it." He examined the hole._

" _I guess."_

 _Ryoko watched Hotsuma as he took over the finishes of the home. She watched him screw in a lightbulb to painting Sachi's room. She caught herself staring at him a few times._

" _Geez! Even a cockroach could starve to death." Hotsuma commented as he examined the fridge. Ryoko playfully nudged him at his comment._

" _I only eat socially, I really don't need to. Should I?"_

" _You want to live a normal life? Then it is a must."_

" _You are a doctor now?" She snarled unconsciously rubbing her stomach as she walks away, Hotsuma chuckled._

" _Would this be enough? You need a proper meal." Hotsuma brought a plate of eggs, bacon and toast._

" _It will be enough…Th…Thank you." Ryoko reluctantly thank him for the meal. Hotsuma stared at her in shock, before he consumed his portions._

End of Flashback…

"It is too much work, we would have to do something with the curtains. Need to bring light in the room." Tenchi slide the curtains open.

Ryoko hugged herself, Hotsuma looked between the two before he cleared his throat.

"I will be going now. Ryoko…" He began causing her to straighten up,

"What is it?"

"…Sachi is asleep." He bowed and exited the room.

Later that night, Tenchi and Ryoko laid in bed, Tenchi eyes opened slowly. He turned his body to Ryoko.

"Are you sleeping?" Tenchi asked.

"No." Ryoko said softly. She felt Tenchi turned to her more.

"Let's get some sleep before Sachi wakes up." She turned her back to him, her eyes still wide open. She felt Tenchi's lips on her back and shoulder. His hands began to roam about her body. He slides her strap down from her nightgown. Ryoko shot up, "I think…I heard Sachi." Tenchi looked on as he watched her leave the room before falling back on the pillow defeated.

"Here is your towel and washcloth." Ryoko placed the items on the shoulder of the tub the next morning. Tenchi remained silent.

"Just call me when you are ready." Ryoko was about to leave when Tenchi called out to her.

"Could you scrub my back?" Tenchi asked.

Ryoko removed her robe and placed herself behind Tenchi, she began to make zig zag motions across Tenchi's back. "I am sorry about last night." He added. Ryoko began to rub his shoulder when he swiftly grabbed her wrist.

Ryoko placed a wet hand alongside his cheek, "Can we try again?"

Tenchi traced his fingers over her lips, closing his eyes making a mental picture in his mind. He hoisted her up to the shoulder of the tub, he examined her, watched as her damp hair rested along her bosom.

"I love you." Tenchi uttered as he grabbed her waist and allowed her to straddle him, taking the depths of her every second.

"Think you gave me a hernia." Tenchi laughed quickly mocking Ryoko's astonished look.

"I miss you so much!" Ryoko kissed him fiercely causing Tenchi to lose his balance. Sensing his embarrassment, Ryoko wrapped his legs around him. "Take me now!" Tenchi grunted as he removed the sash from Ryoko's robe. He picked her up knocking the books off the table to the study. Plunging his member into her rhythmically. They were unaware that Hotsuma was standing at the doorway to pick up Sachi for the day. Ryoko caught sight of him and begged Tenchi to stop. Tenchi did not relent, he knew who was watching.

"Tenchi Stop!" Ryoko began to hit Tenchi, who swung her in to his body. The door closed, Ryoko grabbed her robe and head out to catch Hotsuma. Hotsuma stood in the driveway looking towards the street. His expression was perplexed. Ryoko reached out for him.

"Hotsuma I can explain. Please do not take Sachi!" Ryoko pleaded.

"Get your hands off me!" Hotsuma shouted, he saw Tenchi stood by the steps. It infuriated him even more. Hotsuma saw red, Ryoko knew the look. Hotsuma headed towards the door, ignoring Tenchi. He made his way to Sachi's room. The infant was up and calmly took notice to him. Hotsuma carefully picked up Sachi placing her in the car seat. Ryoko muffled screams became distant to him despite her shouting from the hallway.

"No! No! You wouldn't dare Hotsuma!" Ryoko pushed Tenchi away, following behind Hotsuma. Hotsuma placed Sachi in the car, ignoring Ryoko. Ryoko tried to block his way from getting into the vehicle. Tenchi stood frozen in his spot at what was taken place. He blinked to find Ryoko shouting from the roadway.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi pulled her out of the road. Ryoko turned to him hysterically crying.

"Sachi!" Ryoko sobbed uncontrollably. Tenchi held her tighter. "I am sorry, I am so sorry" Tenchi sobbed. He felt responsible for Ryoko's only child to be taken away.


	7. Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques

The Game of Heart

By Hotsuma09

A/N: I do not own the Tenchi Muyo Franchise! Don't sue me

* * *

Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines  
Ding ding dong, ding ding dong.

Kaeru sang as she watched Sachi drift off to sleep in her arms.

"You're just the cutest little thing. Your dad and I are having a baby. Can you believe that? Your sibling is growing in my tummy right now. It is our little secret." Kaeru scrunched her face and frowned, who was she kidding? speaking to a week-old infant.

"What _Secret_?" came a voice behind her.

"Hotsuma…What are we going to do now with Sachi?" Kaeru quickly changed the subject.

"What you think? _I_ will take care of her." Running his palm over the infant's head.

"I am your wife! _We_ are in this together!" Kaeru attempted to lower her voice, she turned to see Sachi squirm a bit. Grabbing Hotsuma by the hand and out of the room, she continued the argument in the living room.

"Don't you love me, Hotsuma?" She waited for his answer. There was none. Kaeru pursed her lips drawing closer to Hotsuma. Hotsuma turned his head nudging her slightly away from him. "Why is it so hard for you to tell me you love me?" A tear fell from her eye.

Hotsuma pursed his lips, "Damn it! Because I don't, Kaeru! You keep asking me this…my answer will never change!" He turned his back to her, sitting on the couch he buried his face in his hands.

Kaeru looked on tears running down her face, shaking her head.

"No!" She shouted at him repeatedly, he turned to her caught off guard by her sudden outburst.

"You will not walk away from me this time, Hotsuma…I am carrying your child!" She approached him grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. "5 weeks 5 days" Kaeru clinched her jaw.

"Stop bullshitting me!" He stared wide eyed at her removing his hand

"Here is the proof!" Kaeru shoved the paperwork to his chest. Hotsuma read through the paperwork becoming quiet.

Kaeru crossed her arms with a smug grin, she challenged him.

"What? Are you not going to consent to it? Too bad you are my husband. I am not going through with the divorce. You are not going anywhere!" Kaeru said sternly. Hotsuma stared daggers at her. Kaeru has trapped him.

"Ryoko, please calm down." Tenchi voiced as he watched his fiancée feverishly run out the bedroom.

"I need to get my daughter back!" Ryoko quickened her pace to the foyer, placing on her shoes.

"Okay, at least put on your jacket and scarf." Ryoko paused to place the items on.

"Tenchi, its best that you wait for me to return…this is not your battle to fight." She held his hands in hers.

"No, I want to be there with you. Sachi means a lot to me as well. I am coming with you." He held her arms bringing her into an embrace.

"Ok, Tenchi." Ryoko sympathetically smiled.

"You caught Ryoko and Tenchi having sex. Then in the fit of Jealousy you take Sachi as a pawn for Ryoko to come back to you—Childish! I could have easily divorce you for infidelity." Hotsuma stared pensively at the coffee table, arms crossed. Kaeru place her hand over his, "But we can start anew."

"I don't need you chastising me like a child."

"I love you so much, Hotsuma. Please be compassionate." Kaeru smiled weakly resting her head on his shoulder.

Ryoko jogged most of the way to Hotsuma's apartment, inwardly cursing herself for giving up her powers to be a normal being. Tenchi winced as they approached the elevator, Ryoko took notice of Tenchi resting his head back on the wall breathing labored.

"I told you to stay home! You can wait here!" Ryoko scolded him.

"No I am alright." Tenchi responded

Once the elevator arrived, the two entered. Ryoko anxiously waited for the sixth floor to be announced. The doors open. Ryoko rushed to the apartment pounding on the door.

"Don't answer it!" Hotsuma ordered as he look towards the door.

"Its Ryoko, isn't it? You can't avoid her, Hotsuma." Kaeru rose.

"It's an order, do not answer it!" He rose watching Kaeru sauntering over to the door. Kaeru paused as she stood a few feet before the door. She turned back to Hotsuma who looked on defeated.

Outside Ryoko became teary eyed as she pounded on the door. "Hotsuma! Open the door! You're not going to do this! Open the door!" Ryoko fell to the ground on her knees sobbing.

Tenchi pursed his lips, "Ryoko." He began to knock, "Hotsuma its Tenchi, please let us just come in to talk about this." He attempted to negotiate.

"Kaeru. Thank You for answering." Tenchi smiled and bowed. Kaeru peered down to see Ryoko sobbing on her knees still.

"Come in." Kaeru held the door open. Tenchi helped Ryoko up and entered the home.

Ryoko pushed away from Tenchi as she stormed the apartment to Sachi's room. Hotsuma blocked her path.

"Get out of my way!" Ryoko pushed him away.

"I was true to my word! I told you why I would take her!" Hotsuma warned her.

"Those pictures don't mean anything!" Ryoko shouted, Hotsuma eyes widen with shock. Ryoko stopped short of her attempt and look Hotsuma squarely in the eye.

Kaeru and Tenchi heard every word, as they looked at each other questionably.

"Is there something we don't know? What pictures?" Tenchi inquired stepping forward.

"Nothing Tenchi." Ryoko replied sharply still not breaking eye contact with Hotsuma. She mouthed "Shut up" to Hotsuma before entering Sachi's room.

Kaeru stared daggers at her husband. She was not going to let this down. Ryoko wrapped Sachi in the blanket handing Tenchi the car seat. Hotsuma kept his back turned feeling defeated, he hated that feeling.

"What was she talking about?" Kaeru questioned from her spot. Hotsuma walked into his study slamming the door.


	8. The Art of Give and Take

The Game of Heart

By Hotsuma09

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Tenchi Muyo franchise! I am just a fan that would like to live out some instances among the characters. I do not have money.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy chapter 8! Don't forget to review!

* * *

' _I was true to my word! I told you why I would take her!" Hotsuma warned Ryoko._

' _Those pictures don't mean anything?' Ryoko shouted._

"…Ryoko, what pictures you were referring to?" Tenchi switched the car seat to his outer side, as he studied Ryoko's profile. The former pirate refuse to look his way.

"Let us call a taxi, Okay?" Ryoko spoke as she secured Sachi close to her, quickening her pace to the exit of the park. Tenchi furrowed his eyebrows, before jogging after her.

"Since I do not need Physical Therapy, I should have my car back in a couple of days. Dad and I are going to take it to a local mechanic." Tenchi spoke as he watched Ryoko play with Sachi's finger.

"That is great. I guess you will be back to work." She spoke a bit disinterested, looking out the window of the taxi.

"Yeah, At least I will be close to home, close to Sachi and You. I can drop by—

"Drop by? You sound as if you are a guest." Ryoko shot back cutting him off.

"I meant on lunch breaks, Ryoko." He smiled running his finger along her cheek. Ryoko smiled before turning back to look out the window.

"Open the door, Hotsuma!" Kaeru shouted tugging on the knob. Inside, Hotsuma sat unnerved by her shouting. He singled out the top right drawer of his computer desk, pulling out an ivory creamed envelope. His finger traced over the face of Ryoko displaying the peace sign, wearing his blue tailored shirt.

' _No pictures, I am so ugly when I am drunk' Ryoko nudge the camera away. She began to tug at the collar of Hotsuma's shirt giving a seductive glare._

' _Your beautiful, Princess." Hotsuma spoke bringing her to him, he rose the camera at a perfect angle taking the picture._

"Hotsuma!" Kaeru voiced broke him out of his thoughts. She had successfully obtained a skeleton key placed on top of the threshold. Hotsuma successfully sneak the photo back into the envelope and safely return it to the drawer.

Kaeru stormed over to the desk and attempting to reach for the drawer. Hotsuma grabbed her around the waist, pulling her away.

"Unhand me!" Kaeru pushed herself away from her husband.

"Those pictures…it is pictures of her, yes?"

"No." Hotsuma simply said, "This room is off limits! Anything in here, is my business." He spoke sternly.

Kaeru smiled, "Must be some explicit stuff, eh? I will get my hands on them. And when I do…you going to be eating out of my hands." Kaeru rubbed her stomach hissing as she walked off to the bedroom.

At the threshold to the room, she turned back to Hotsuma who remained in his spot, staring daggers at her retreating her form. "Make yourself useful, make some tea! I am feeling nauseous." Kaeru began fanning herself. Hotsuma pursed his lips, balling his fist, taking a few deep breaths before reluctantly heading to the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Tenchi questioned as he entered the kitchen. Ryoko placed Sachi on her lap as she hoisted up her shirt, she began to breastfeed the infant. At that moment, Ryoko took notice to Sachi's growing features. Her patch of blond hair and gray eyes, became more prominent.

"Starving." Ryoko replied.

"Ramen for two coming up!" Tenchi began cooking the packaged food.

"Sasami and Noike won't be happy about our food choices these days." Ryoko positioned Sachi over her shoulder patting the infants back.

"Sounds like you may have to take some lessons from them." Tenchi chuckled a bit.

"Is that supposed to be funny? Cannot stand Noike strict attitude for too long. I am happy Ayeka and I are getting over that hump. I still won the man of my dreams, right?" Ryoko laid Sachi in her bassinet.

"Maybe we can finally sit down with Dad and Grandpa and finally plan the wedding". Tenchi brought Ryoko into a hug rubbing her back. Ryoko sympathetically smiled as she prepared the side dishes for dinner.

"Are you coming to bed?" Kaeru stepped out the bedroom moseying to the couch. She parted the top of her white robe exposing her chest.

"No." Hotsuma replied turning the page of his songbook. Kaeru sat beside him, she removed the book from his hand. Hotsuma sighed and rose only for Kaeru to grab his arm.

"Hold me, please?" Kaeru uttered tears building up in her eyes. Hotsuma peered down at her, he hated her begging. Kaeru snaked her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. A few moments had past, Hotsuma loosened his gripped around her waist putting a distance between them.

"We have an early work call. Best that you get some rest". Hotsuma attempted to fix his area on the couch when Kaeru held his face and kissed him. Kaeru straddled him as he tried to fight her off.

"Just make love to me." Kaeru pleaded.

"You realize your condition." Hotsuma held her wrists, Kaeru ignored him planting kisses along his neck. Hotsuma felt his self physiologically responding to her advances.

The next morning, Ryoko squirmed out of Tenchi's arm. Peeking into Sachi's room, she headed for a shower. Placing on a simple form fitting white top and tucking it in the waist of her jeans, she headed towards the door to place on her shoes.

"Getting an early start huh?" Tenchi questioned as he approached.

"I have to run some errands. I will be back". Ryoko kissed Tenchi.

"Now, I feel like the housewife." Tenchi commented with a chuckle.

"Breakfast is on the counter. See ya!" Ryoko winked before leaving.

Tenchi looked towards the kitchen and gulped.

"Good morning." Kaeru purred as she snuggled against the white cotton pillow.

Hotsuma briefly turned to her as he fixed his tie, "Good morning."

"Where did that fire came from last night?" Kaeru approached resting her head against his back.

"See you at work." Hotsuma left Kaeru in the bedroom. Kaeru pouted as she watched him leave the apartment.

Ryoko stood outside of City Records. It has been months that she encountered this building. Taking a deep breath, she secured her pocket book and headed to the entrance.

"Good Morning, Ma'am. May I help you?" The receptionist clad in all red acknowledged Ryoko.

"I am here to see Keigo, Hotsuma." Ryoko spoke approaching the desk.

"Is he expecting you?" The Receptionist questioned.

"Close friends…" Ryoko blinked a few times before responding hesitantly.

"4th floor Room 2B. Have a good day." The receptionist bowed. Ryoko made her way to the elevator.

A few minutes later, Hotsuma arrived. "Good morning, Mr. Keigo. You have a guest awaiting your arrival." The Receptionist bowed to him. Hotsuma peered around quizzically. He approached the desk, "Who is here to see me?"

"A woman…long whitish hair brown eyes". Receptionist attempted to recall Ryoko's features.

Ryoko sat in the waiting room. She heard voices at the end of the hall and she maneuvered her body to get a view of who voice emitted at the end of the hallway. Heavy footsteps approach the corner of the waiting room. Ryoko remained still hoping she would not be recognized.

"AH! It is you." The manager stopped with a few assistants behind him. Passing over the pen and paper to a younger man.

"Hello, Sir. Nice to see you again." Ryoko lied. The manager began to scope her out from the crown of her head, to her chest and hips. Ryoko's hair was no longer spiky it ended at her waist, her bangs highlighted her eyes.

"Oh, yes likewise…what brings you here?" The manager broke away from his thoughts.

"She's here to see me." Hotsuma approached wearing a black and white suit, the manager bowed and excuse himself and continued speaking to his assistants. Ryoko scoped out Hotsuma, surprise how classy and sexy he can look at times. She shook the thoughts that entered her mind.

Ryoko and Hotsuma exchanged looks, he grabbed her arm dragging her into the office.

"How can I assist you?" Hotsuma sat at his desk peering up at her, trying to sound professional.

"Cut the bullshit." Ryoko sneered she went to her bag pulling an envelope out. She tossed it on the table. "That should cover everything."

Hotsuma picked up the envelope furrowing his eyebrows, "Petty". Returning the envelope at the end of the table. "If you really…really want to play hardball, how about $500,000. If you want to make peace with the past…that seems like a fair amount to invest."

Ryoko swallowed as she hastily grabbed the envelope running through the number of bills. It was only a couple hundred. "I can't pay that." Her voice faltered, she tosses the envelope back on the desk. "Take it!"

At that moment, Kaeru was making her way to her husband's office. She heard inaudible shouting from the hallway. As she got closer, she could place the voice of Ryoko. She placed her ear close to the door.

"Wait for the rest." Ryoko started the panic. Her plan was failing.

"I am not going to wait." Hotsuma spoke sternly.

"Give me those pictures!"

"Give and Take." Hotsuma pointed the pen in her direction. "You have to realize, I am trusting…" He began causing Ryoko to fold her arms. "But not with money." Ryoko felt every ounce of oxygen left her body. Ryoko stormed out the office at the time Kaeru darted to the waiting room. Kaeru peeked around the corner to have seen Ryoko entering the elevator.

Kaeru pursed her lips. She had a plan.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys are liking this story. This will be the last installment on the "series". It is very dramatic. Don't forget to review!


	9. One Week Later

The Game of Heart

By Hotsuma09

Disclaimer: I do not have money, I do not own Tenchi Muyo! But I do own my imagination lol okay please read and review! Hope you my lovely readers enjoy it!

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"The handle has no control." The mechanic showed. "You're lucky to be alive."

"I knew it, the truck is old!" Tenchi pat his father on the shoulder victoriously. Katsuhito nodded his head.

"No. Someone loosened it." The mechanic looks to the three Masaki men.

"Loosened it? What?" Tenchi voice faltered.

"They did it on purpose. Meant to kill you. It is recent. See here." He instructed them to look. "No oil marks."

"See how dangerous an amateur job can be? People think the internet is all they need to fix a car issue." The mechanic fix the dislodged part, his words fell on death ears as Tenchi separated himself from them. Who could have a hit on him? Then he thought of the night before the incident. It could not have been Ryoko. The only person left was…Hotsuma. Tenchi gritted his teeth as anger build up in him.

Katsuhito turned in the direction of his grandson. "Should we…?" Nobuyuki question his father-in-law. Katsuhito shake his head before turning back to the mechanic. Nobuyuki sympathetically smiled before turning his attention back to the mechanic.

The car ride back was silent. Noboyuki looked to the rear-view mirror, seeing his son in emotional turmoil. He was at a loss for words.

"Ryoko, dinner is almost ready. What is up?" Sakuya sat beside Ryoko on the dock. Ryoko side glanced the raven hair woman. "Why? What do you know?" Ryoko distanced herself a bit. Sakuya grabbed her arm, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Can I ask you a question?" Ryoko blinked a few times before nodding her head in approval. "Are you planning to marry Tenchi? What is going to happen with my brother?"

"Whatever Tenchi and I do, it is our business so butt out!" Ryoko shot up heading for the door to the living room.

Ryoko walked into the living room. She scoffed heading up to her room. As Ryoko made her way up the stairwell, her vision began to blur. Brushing it off, she tightens her hold on the banister. Finally reaching to her bedroom door. She felt an acidic like taste in her mouth. Ryoko began to cough uncontrollably.

"Ryoko…" Washu teleported to her daughter.

"I am fine, Mom. It is like an earth cold. It will pass." Ryoko tried to enter her room.

"Oh, no you don't. Your coming with me." Washu teleported her daughter to the lab. The rest of the female occupants share glances of confusion among themselves.

The Masaki men arrived, Tenchi looked over to his white sedan, the tires were replaced. Noboyuki placed an arm around his son, Tenchi reluctantly smiled to his father before returning the embrace.

"Hey what is with the long faces?" Katsuhito looked around questionably at the women who dared not to look in his direction.

"Ryoko is—Long story. Let us get ready for dinner, shall we, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka approached the men.

"What is wrong with Ryoko?" Tenchi approach the Princess.

"Ryoko and Washu are in the lab."

"We can give them their moment." Katsuhito spoke as he went over to the infant.

"Take this pill." Washu commanded as Ryoko opened her mouth. "It should help."

"How long you have been feeling this way?"

"Not sure."

"Hmm, here take this." Washu produced a 4-ounce cup to her cyan haired daughter.

"Why? What are you implying?" Ryoko questioned her mother.

"Just do it, Ryoko." Washu spoke sternly. Ryoko glanced at the cup before looking to her mother. She began to feel a slight disconnect. Washu was not calling her 'Little Ryoko'

Ryoko complied.

"So, What Now?" Placing the cup on the floating table.

Washu opened the container dipping a tube in the waste. "We wait."

Ryoko sighed as she began to whirl around in the chair.

"What is on your mind?" Washu asked her.

"Nothing. How long we must wait for this? What is it supposed to do anyway?" Ryoko looked at the white tube with a pink crab on it.

"Well I have been noticing your habits since you arrived. Notice your runny nose…even notice you reacting to your aches and pains…your frequent urination. My suspicion has been correct…" Washu voice faltered and glared at her daughter. "You are pregnant." She took a quick glance at the tube. Her speech gave her time for the results to show. The Hakubi women looked at each other, no excitement emanating from them.

Ryoko peered down at the pregnancy test.

"Ryoko…" Washu began.

"I know what you're thinking? The answer is: I do not know who it belongs to! Not a word about this to anyone. This discussion does not leave this room!" Ryoko sternly reiterated. Washu turned to her holotop computer. She typed in a few codes before banging her fist on the board. Washu bellowed in the privacy of her lab.

Ryoko exited the lab to find the rest of the occupants consuming dinner. Sasami looked up.

"Oh, Ryoko come sit down, food is still warm." Sasami placed a bowl down.

"Thank You, Sasami." Ryoko reluctantly joined them. Tenchi side glanced Ryoko before continuing his food.

"Ah, almost forgot, where is Washu?"

"We can leave her an extra special meal later, Sasami." Noike reassured the little girl.

"I am ready to get back to Tokyo, Tenchi." Ryoko confessed as she sat on the bed.

"You and I both." Tenchi replied placing his hands behind his head making Ryoko look up in surprise.

"How did the inspection went?" Ryoko nestled her head on Tenchi's chest.

"That is what I was meaning to speak to you about." Tenchi sat up. "Hotsuma was behind it all along. He tried to kill me."

"Tenchi…No. How can that be?" Ryoko felt her heart race. Her mind began to race on how did Hotsuma ever had the time to do the task.

"Everything was done on purpose...I am exhausted." Tenchi sighed as he turned his body away from her turning off the light, he felt the anger building once more. Ryoko rested her head on the pillow but no rest was near as thoughts flooded both of their minds.

"I wish you a safe trip, Lord Tenchi. Ryoko. We will take care of Sachi, for as long as you need us to. There is plenty of support." Ayeka turned to Ryoko. Something in her purple eyes glistened with knowledge that only Ayeka would know. However, offering support for the former pirate can put her at ease to know the youngest of the family, will be taking care of.

"Please take this, just in case you get hungry on the road." Sasami approached with a bento box wrapped in a pink cloth.

"Good Luck on your first day of work, Tenchi!" Noike bowed as she placed her hands on Sasami shoulders.

"Thank You Everyone! See you at work Dad!" Tenchi bowed. Ryoko waved, she glanced to the rear seeing her mother at the door frame with Sachi. The Hakubi women gave each other a long glare. Ryoko slowly made her way to the door, still eyeing her mother. Before she entered the white sedan, she looks up once more, to no longer see the pint-size scientist.

The car ride was silent. Ryoko felt the nausea rising. The acidic taste returning, she swallowed a few times. Ryoko cleared her throat although the acidic taste became stronger.

"Tenchi, do you mind…pulling over?" Ryoko questioned as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah sure, Are you Okay?" Tenchi asked from the driver side. Ryoko hurled at the wood line. Tenchi looked on perplexed and helpless.

"I figured you were here. You tend to turn off your phone when your visiting Kiyomi. It was always a bad habit of yours." Kaeru approached with a bouquet. She placed a hand on her bump before bowing to the headstone.

Hotsuma walked over to the bench under a tree. Kaeru frowned as she sauntered over to him.

"Is Ryoko on your mind? Are you so hard up that you don't know what to do with yourself?"

"Why are you pestering me?" Hotsuma looked out at the scenery before him.

"You were never like this, you were so hung up with Kiyomi. You're not allowing yourself to love anyone else."

"We should divorce. Your acting this way out of fear that I will choose to be with Ryoko." Hotsuma simply spoke. Kaeru looked to him.

"How dare you say that to me?!" Kaeru shot up. "Maybe…I am…at least I am showing attraction to you. Ryoko wants Tenchi. You will never have her! Her heart belongs to Tenchi! How blind can you be?!"

"I can take you home or you can take a cab but I will no longer live under the same roof with you through this game you're playing."

"I will find my own way, you bastard!" Kaeru pushed him before making her way down the cemetery steps.

"Wakey Wakey!" Tenchi placed his finger in Ryoko's nostril. Ryoko fan his hand away.

"You slept most of the way, are you feeling any better?" Tenchi brought his face closer.

"Yeah maybe it was motion sickness." Ryoko lied.

"Let us unload the car or you can lay down while I do it." Tenchi squeezed her hand.

"Think that it will be best to sleep it off. I am pretty tired." Ryoko eased out of the car. Tenchi shrugged his shoulders as he retrieved the bags from the trunk.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, Thanks in advance!


	10. Please Don't Go

The Game of Heart

By Hotsuma09

* * *

Please Dont Go

"Ishikawa." Kaeru approached removing her dark shades.

"Hai. This my partner Asao." The scruffy men approached the car. Ishikawa is an older man, mid forty's, salt and pepper prickly hair and a beard to match. Whereas, his counterpart is much younger than him, wore a shoulder length hairstyle with black and brown highlights.

"I want you to seek this guy out." Kaeru handed a picture of a smiling Tenchi and Nobuyuki outside of their new architect business. "That is his father Nobuyuki. Tenchi is Ryoko's fiancé. Ryoko is my husband's mistress."

"I see. How soon you want us to start?" Asao asked.

"As soon as possible." Kaeru pulled out the envelope. "Ryoko needs to keep away from my husband." Passing over the envelope to Ishikawa, she went to her purse pulling out another small envelope. "Half upfront, the rest after you have done the task."

"Sounds good to me, first thing tomorrow morning. Listen out for our call." Ishikawa nodded to Asao before exiting the car. Kaeru placed on her shades before driving away.

Hotsuma stood before his bathroom mirror. He pulled out the cloth that secured his ponytail. It flowed down passed his buttocks. He sighed.

"… _Please give her a name." Kiyomi reached out her hand to Hotsuma. "Even if I die, don't give her the same name as me. Or she'll become spoiled like me."_

 _Hotsuma placed her hand close to his face. "You are not going to die."_

 _Kiyomi weakly smile, "Don't be modest. There is a 100% chance."_

"What are you doing?" Kaeru spoked from the door breaking him from his thoughts. Her eyes quickly darting to the shiny object Hotsuma picked up. "Knife!" She shouted as she watched Hotsuma began shortening his mane. Kaeru grabbed his arm. Hotsuma peered down at her hand over his. "Let me." Kaeru removed the dagger from his hand, she pulled a scissor from the draw. "This is better." Kaeru went ahead to cut his hair.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaeru asked as she separated portions of his hair.

"Leaving the past in the past." Hotsuma replied.

"Picking over your food again, Ryoko." Tenchi glanced over at her annoyingly.

"It is good, Tenchi. Just not having much of an appetite tonight." Ryoko took a few more bites.

"Is it Sachi? We can see her through the telecom or go through the portal." Tenchi offered options not fully aware that Ryoko could only carry out one due to her pregnancy.

"No. I am fine, really." Ryoko excused herself heading to the bathroom. Tenchi looked on frustratingly dropping his chopsticks. ' _What is her problem?'_

"All done." Kaeru stepped back as she observes her handy work. Hotsuma peered up dusting the remnants of his hair off his shoulders. His hair was cut to the nape of neck. "I could cut more." Kaeru offered, "…but then you would not be the Hotsuma I know."

"Thank you, Kaeru." He commented placing on his glasses. He began to clean up the area, Kaeru reached out grabbing the broom. "Allow me."

"Are you trying to earn your stay?" Hotsuma stepped out of her way.

"Is it working?" Kaeru paused smirking. Hotsuma sighed walking out of the bathroom.

"Hotsuma." Kaeru called out. "I have a follow-up appointment tomorrow. Can you come with me?

Hotsuma stopped and turned to her, "I can see what I can do."

"If you are it is at 11 o'clock." Kaeru spoke as she continued to clean.

Hotsuma entered his study, closing the door behind him. He plopped down in his chair opening the draw picking up the envelope. Once more he replayed the night he was with Ryoko. The golden pools of her eyes to her pale skin, the soft cherry blossom scent filling his nostrils. He was missing her.

"Little Washu, do you have a minute?" Ayeka peeked from the door, a floating bassinet floated towards Ayeka, she placed the infant down.

"What is it Princess?" Washu asked not looking away from the holotop. Ayeka sat across from the magenta hair scientist.

"Are my suspicions correct? Ryoko is with child." Ayeka eyed her hands on her lap. Washu quickly glanced over at her.

"What led you to make that assumption?" Washu paused from typing on the keyboard.

"Her mannerisms. Her coughing fits, her moodiness. I have heard that toilet flush a dozen times a night."

"Ryoko is with child. She does not want Tenchi knowing about it before she can tell him herself. So, it is our secret."

"But, how could she? So soon."

"Simple. She could not wait the 6 to 8 weeks' recovery time. She is very fertile. Despite her choice of wanting to be human. Her body is operating otherwise."

"I see. Could it be Tenchi's…? Sorry, my curiosity is getting the best of me again." Ayeka hit her head with her palm.

"It is all right Princess. I believe the three of us are thinking the same."

"Tenchi…" Ryoko began entering the bedroom.

"Yes?" Tenchi patted at the space beside him.

"I have something to ask…you." Ryoko stayed at the threshold of the door. Tenchi placed his feet on the floor, looking to the cyan-haired woman. The look in his chocolate pools of his eyes, made her swallow. Ryoko hugged herself.

"Shoot." Tenchi replied.

"I think we should get married at the courthouse. And just have the wedding later." Ryoko quickly confessed.

"What? Elope without family around. That is risky Ryoko. They are going to be really disappointed in us."

"Rea and Nobuyuki did it, before the wedding at the shrine. What is the big deal?" Ryoko sat beside him.

"Well if you put it that way. We can consider it in the next couple of days. Why suddenly you are ready to jump the broom, what happen to planning?" Tenchi asked.

"I want to be officially yours." Ryoko sympathetically smile. Tenchi placed his hand on her cheek. "But you are…" He trailed off kissing her neck. Ryoko pulled back blushing, Tenchi brought her closer to him. Placing his arm around her back, he gently laid her on the bed. Tenchi removed their tops. "You are mine." He kissed her neck forcefully. Placing her hands above her head, interlocking their fingers.

The next morning, Tenchi scurried through the dresser draws trying to find his socks.

"Could you be any louder?" Ryoko groggily rose.

"Sorry to wake you—Found them!" Tenchi place the socks on.

"I forgot it is your first day of work. Coffee…Juice to go?" Ryoko asked placing on her robe.

"Coffee would be great. Don't worry about breakfast Rea made some." Tenchi brushed his hair fixing his low ponytail.

Ryoko felt the nausea returning, she quickly grabbed her nausea pills formulated by Washu from the cabinet. Swallowing the pill hastily, suddenly she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and quickly threw the bottle from his sight.

"All done." Ryoko removed the travel mug from the machine. Tenchi kissed her before heading to the foyer to place on his shoes. "Have a good day!" Ryoko waved. She smiled before heading back to bed.

Asao lit his cigarette as he sat waited for Tenchi to arrive. Ishikawa coughed as he fanned away the smell. "Must you smoke this early in the morning?"

Asao, "Oh shut up. Will yah?" Tenchi drove by their 2001 Toyota Hiace, Asao tapped Ishikawa shoulder as they watched Tenchi exit the sedan. They watched as he embraced an older woman with short hair.

"Get in and out! Nothing extra. Understood?" Ishikawa ordered Asao.

Asao headed through the double doors, and headed up the stairwell. He stopped at the door, straightening out his clothes. Rea stood up as she watched Asao entered the room.

"Ohayo. My name is Rea how may I assist you today?" Rea spoke.

"Ugh. I am here for Masaki, Tenchi. Please?" Asao spoke removing his shades.

"May I ask why?" Rea slightly became suspicious. Asao's heart began to race.

"Delivery." Asao uttered.

"Oh right, I will be right back."

Tenchi and Noboyuki was going over blueprints for a client, when Rea interrupted.

"Tenchi, there is someone here to see you."

"Coming."

"Hello, I am Tenchi." Tenchi approached Asao. Asao bowed passing over the envelope, he quickly exited the office.

"What could it be?" Rea asked.

"Not sure." Tenchi quickly noticed a post it.

 _Must be opened alone_

Tenchi walked in to the bathroom and into the stall. He hesitantly opened the envelope. He felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest. There, was his fiancée posing nude in compromising positions with Hotsuma. He felt numb, the envelope dropped from his fingers. His jaw clenched as he balled his fist.

"Hey, Tenchi are you in here?" His father questioned.

"Ah yes Dad, be out in a minute." He folded the envelope within his jacket.

"The baby is doing great. How is your diet as of late, Kaeru?" The Doctor asked.

"It was poor before, but Hotsuma is a great cook and he ensures I am getting the nutrients I need." Kaeru lied winking at Hotsuma.

"That is great. You have a good husband. Okay we can arrange another appointment for next month." The Doctor gave Kaeru a pink appointment notice.

Walking out the room, Kaeru smiled to Hotsuma before wrapping her arm around his.

"Is this part of your charade? Stop pretending like we are this 'happy couple." Hotsuma became annoyed as he took his arm away from her. Ryoko caught sight of the two and darted into an empty room. When the coast was clear she crept out. Kaeru began to search throughout her purse for her phone. "I think I left it in the office." Kaeru sighed.

"I will meet you at the car. I forgot my phone." Kaeru exit the elevator and made her way up the stairwell since it was only one floor above.

Heading back to the floor, she suddenly saw Ryoko in the waiting room.

"What brings you here?" Kaeru approached she quickly caught a glimpse of an ultrasound photo.

"Kaeru!" Ryoko shot up glaring at the pale skin beauty before her. To her surprise, it was a while she had seen Kaeru and peered down at her bump.

"Oh, yes I am a little over a month now. How far are you?" Kaeru close in the distance.

"That is none of your business." Ryoko shot back.

"Is that so? Is it my husbands?" Kaeru voice rose causing others to stare at them.

"How dare you embarrass me?" Mentally kicking herself for sounding like Ayeka.

"Stay away from my husband you bitch!" Kaeru spat, as two guards rounded the corner. Kaeru backed away glaring at Ryoko. Ryoko quietly sat back down, her heart beginning to race. Kaeru exited the room glaring at the former pirate, the sound of her heels pounding the floor became distant.

At that moment, Kaeru's phone rung.

"Ishikawa. Mission accomplished. Good Job. I will meet with you this evening."

"Okay, let us eat. Starving. Hey Tenchi you did an awesome job today. I am sure the Amano family will be pleased." Nobuyuki gleefully spoke as he chows down the lunch. Rea glanced over at her step son.

"Tenchi are you okay?"

"Excuse me, Rea. Please can you store the food for later?" Tenchi asked before leaving the room.

Tenchi entered his sedan, looking through the pictures once more. He pursed his lips. He throws the pictures in the passenger seat and sped home. Tenchi felt his blood boiling.

"Ryoko!" He shouted as he scurried through the home. No sign of his fiancée. He felt his throat getting dry, he opened the cabinet, at once noticing the white medication bottle with a crab on it.

"…for morning sickness. Dated January 10, 2016? Ryoko is pregnant?" Tenchi felt all oxygen left his body. "How can this be?"

Tenchi ran to his sedan heading for City Records to confront Hotsuma, figuring Ryoko be there as well. Ryoko received her pamphlet from the Doctor and was heading to the elevators when her phone vibrated. Retrieving the phone, she saw the 'Incoming Multimedia notification' pop up, and to her surprise it was a picture of her and Hotsuma, followed by a text message, "Oops, meant to send this to Tenchi Masaki." Ryoko feverishly pressed on the button for the elevator. She would not let Kaeru torment her any longer.

"Hello Sir. How may I help you?"

"Keigo Hotsuma. I am here to see him." Tenchi spoke impatiently. The receptionist gave him directions and he quickly darted up the stairs almost bumping into passerby's.

In the office Hotsuma was signing off on a few papers when Tenchi busted through the door.

"So, you slept with her again?!" Tenchi bellowed as he turned over a round table in the corner. Tenchi made his way over to Hotsuma throwing the picture at him. Hotsuma only caught a glimpse of the photo before Tenchi clobbered him in the jaw. Hotsuma tackled Tenchi to the ground punching him repeatedly.

Kaeru caught sight of the two men fighting, she tried to pull Hotsuma from Tenchi.

"Please, what is going on? Hotsuma…" Kaeru examined Hotsuma bloody mouth.

"Tenchi what is your problem?!" Kaeru shouted at him.

"We were deceived! He slept with Ryoko again! He set up my accident, to make it look like it was my fault. He just wanted to get rid of me so he can have Ryoko again!" Tenchi spat pointed an accusing finger at the blond.

Kaeru looked to Hotsuma, "Did you try to kill Tenchi? Hotsuma…is it true? answer me!" Kaeru pulled on his shoulder.

At that moment Ryoko entered the room. Tenchi stared daggers at her. She caught a glimpse of Hotsuma at the desk nursing his mouth with a white cloth. Ryoko eyes widen, as she saw the photos scattered around the office floor.

"Tenchi…" Ryoko spoke coming closer to him. "Listen to me please?"

"Get your dirty hands off me!" Tenchi bellowed pushing her away.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Ryoko pleaded on her knees. Tenchi hand rose and slapped Ryoko. Holding her cheek, she turned back to him. Hotsuma shot up but was held back by Kaeru. Tenchi went to his pocket and pulled out a bottle. He threw it near her.

"It is your fault. Your pregnant again, Ryoko!" Tenchi bellowed once more, Ryoko eyed the bottle before her. "Get out of my sight."

"Tenchi, let me speak!" Ryoko held on to his jacket sleeve. "I have nothing left to lose. I had made mistakes. Only because I did not know how to handle situations like I have been through with you. I did not want to lose you. And still do not. I am so sorry for faking everything and pretending I was innocent. I did not know about Hotsuma plan to kill you. I did not know any of it! You have to believe me!" Ryoko cried. Tenchi kept his back to her. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"You must think that I am an idiot, you think if you cry I can easily forget this and trust you again?" Tenchi turned to her.

"No." Ryoko shook her head tears flowing more. "Please, you are everything to me Tenchi. It is the truth! Please I can't take this!" Ryoko held her stomach. "Stop it now!"

"You stop it, You Stop It!" Tenchi shouted back at her. "I feel like I am about to vomit. This…" Tenchi pointed to his ring, "…is over!"

"Don't do this!" Ryoko held on to his arm. "What about the baby? You cannot leave me alone to go through this! I am begging you."

"I am done with you. In fact, is that child even mine?" Tenchi questioned peering over at Hotsuma and Kaeru.

Ryoko sat on her knees. Hearing Tenchi's footsteps becoming faint. Hotsuma looked on. Ryoko eyes glanced over the photos. "Tenchi…" She sobbed. She grabbed her tresses and screamed. Kaeru was not expecting to put Ryoko through this despair. Feeling guilty, she escaped out of the room.

"It's all your fault." Ryoko sternly spoke keeping her back to him. Ryoko heard him tearing the photos. "The damage is already done." Ryoko slowly rose and walked out the room.

"Where are you going?" Hotsuma called out to her. She continued to walk.

* * *

A/N: Now that was dramatic, wasn't it? I just thought of placing the characters in a dramatic situation oppose to the space adventures they usually go through. I hope you guys like it!

Please Review!


	11. The Ultimatum

The Game of Heart

By Hotsuma09

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Do not sue!

* * *

"Pleasure doing business with you. Call us again sometime." Ishikawa placed the envelope in his jacket. Kaeru watched as the two men disappeared around the corner.

Ryoko approached the gates to the home, she allowed her fingers to run across the ridges of the wall. Taking a deep breath, she entered the house. Removing her shoes, she heard noise from the back room. Her feet landing on the wooded surface, each step she took her heart pounded. Suddenly Tenchi with a storage box, made his way out the room causing her to hastily move out of his way. Ryoko entered the bedroom and sat on the bed. Tenchi returned snubbing her as he placed more items in his suitcase.

"Whe-Where are you going to stay?" Ryoko reluctantly questioned him. Tenchi placed the last bit of his clothes in the suitcase. Heading for the door, he stopped short of the threshold before responding.

"With my father and Rea. Do not try looking for me. I did not want to do this, it seems when there is a gut feeling or a vision of some sort, one tries their hardest to not believe it, simply out of paranoia. What brought me out of that coma, was a vision of you and him. I spent days fighting with the idea…I guess for now on I have to believe in those visions." Tenchi scoffed before leaving the room. Ryoko sat on the bed in more devastation than before. Upon hearing the front door close, she allowed the tears to fall freely. Outside Tenchi sat in his car, running his fingers through his mane. He wiped the tears away and sped off.

"Take this." Kaeru offered the ice pack to the blonde. Hotsuma stared menacingly at the item. Suddenly he grabbed the ice pack throwing it across the room. "Don't test me! You're that much of a coward that you made copies! Ryoko has nothing to do with you and I and this 'Fake Marriage'!" Throwing the shredded contents at her, Kaeru watched his retreated from leaving her alone in the office. Her plan foiled, now she had lost any accord with him.

Ryoko groggily sat in front of the telecom. It was a few minutes before a somber Washu appeared. The two stayed silent, not knowing if to pretend or face the matter at hand.

"Have you eaten?" Washu questioned. Ryoko weakly nodded.

"What is it Ryoko?" Washu probed.

"Tenchi...is…gone." Ryoko confessed. A lone tear rolled down her left eye. Washu blinked away from the monitor.

Washu pursed her lips, "It is life." Washu spoke quite frankly.

"He's not coming back. Is he?" Ryoko began to sob. Washu gritted her teeth. She fought back giving her daughter the harsh truth. "Please get some rest. I will be there in a couple of days. Oh, Sachi is doing great. See?" Washu curved her arm for Ryoko to get a good view of the child. Ryoko placed her fingers on the screen, "Sachi…" Seeing her child made her spirit sore. However, she quickly grimaced at the fact she was a reminder of Hotsuma and brought her back to square one with the issue at hand. Washu peered at her daughter, quickly condemning it was a bad idea. "Try to get some rest." Washu spoke quickly signing out.

Ryoko jumped hearing a knock on the door. Could it be Tenchi? No, if it was he would have entered. Ryoko kept the door partly open.

"What are you doing here?" She noticed that his hair was covering a bit of his face, rainwater running down his face.

"I—needed to check on you." He admitted brushing back his partially drenched mane.

"I am fine."

"Can we talk about this? It is raining." He watched Ryoko disappear behind the door, making way for him. Removing his shoes, she directed him to the living room. They sat across from each other cross legged. Hotsuma quickly looked around noticing that there was no sign of Tenchi shoes.

"He ran off." Hotsuma commented hoping to get something out of the Cyan-hair woman.

"Yes." Ryoko quickly answered. She shifted uncomfortably. "What you needed to talk about?"

"Here." Hotsuma slid an envelope across to her. "You need this more than I do."

Ryoko place the envelope to the side, keeping her gaze on the table. "Is that all?"

"Those pictures…never left my apartment. What was giving to Tenchi was merely copies. Far from the original." Hotsuma confessed.

"How did it get to Tenchi?" Ryoko questioned looking up.

"Kaeru." Hotsuma admitted. "Kaeru, wanted to chase you away. She obtained a third party to deliver the photos to Tenchi."

Ryoko felt a lump in throat on the verge of detonate. "That Bitch!" Ryoko excused herself to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle, she swallowed another pill. He came to a stop at the threshold of the kitchen. He saw Ryoko's form visibly shaking on her knees. He heard her sobbing, his brows furrowed.

"You cannot stress yourself or the child?" He held her by the shoulders leading her to the bedroom. Ryoko stopped turned sharply out of his grip.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ryoko stared at him intensely, Hotsuma began to leave. "Cut the bullshit! All of it! Why did you try to kill Tenchi?"

Hotsuma pursed his lips before turning to her. "Do you remember when you saw Tenchi and Sakuya?" Hotsuma approached her, Ryoko glanced down at her feet, her brief look towards made him, gave a cue to continue. "Take that emotion. What did you wanted to do at that point? Kill Tenchi or Sakuya? Shout at them? You did neither. Instead you ran off with me. Fought everyday trying to put the vision out of your head. Got reckless, only because you were hurt. You did not know what to do with your feelings. Now, think of me. I did not know what love was until I saw you." Ryoko peered up briefly. Hotsuma placed his hands on her shoulders ushering her to sit down on the bed. He felt the need to get his feelings out, purge himself of the feelings for her, allowing him to move on.

"Do you love being put down by him? You are his doormat, he leaves you and he comes back and leaves you once more. What are you going to do this time?" He rose, "Get some rest." Hotsuma placed the covers across her lap. Ryoko turned to her side placing the covers over her head.

Hotsuma stopped short of Sachi's room. There was a faint chill in the space, he picked up the blanket depicting Washu's trademark pink crabs draped across the crib. He was beginning to miss his daughter. Placing the blanket down he walked over to the dresser, picking up a photo of Ryoko and Sachi a few minutes after birth. His sight landed on the last photo of him and Sachi. He was unaware of the photo. That Darn Nobuyuki.

"I did not hear the front door close. So, I knew you were still here." Ryoko walked into the room.

"Yeah." Hotsuma placed the photo frame down. Ryoko approached the dresser taking the photo frame.

"She sure has grown so much."

"Maybe we can start over." Hotsuma admitted placing his hands in his pockets. He saw the questionable look on Ryoko's face. "Not romantically, just being there for Sachi. I will be going now. Go back to bed." Ryoko walked out the room behind him, closing the door behind her she rested on it as she watched him leave.

Morning came and Ryoko sprawled across the bed, blankets tangled around her frame. She quickly snapped up at once looking to her side. That is right he is gone. After conducting personal hygiene, placing four eggs in the pot to boil, she sighed, executing her daily task of taking her pill for nausea. Once the eggs were done she strolled over to the table. As she cracked her first egg she heard the lock system being used, instantly becoming still.

"I left my briefcase." Tenchi appeared at the door frame before running to the end of the hall. Ryoko slightly nodded not sure of what to say. Suddenly bolting up heading to the bedroom. Tenchi found his briefcase in the walk-in closet, only to be startled by the sight of Ryoko.

"Tenchi…Can we talk?" Ryoko confessed, hugging herself.

"I have to go I am late." Tenchi started almost walking by her. Ryoko grabbed his arm.

"Please…I knew who sent those pictures." Tenchi turned to her, searching her eyes. Ryoko released her grip, "It was Kaeru. She was behind it."

"I see." He began a touch sympathy in his voice. "That still doesn't change anything Ryoko."

"Please Tenchi." Ryoko pleaded once more. Ryoko bit down on her lip.

"He tried to kill me, almost succeeded. You two slept together. The second time was not an accident. Must I drill that into your head, Ryoko?!" Tenchi yelled once more turning heel heading to the door.

"Tenchi! You step out of this house, do not ever think of coming back!" Ryoko shouted. Tenchi froze staring into her amber pools.

"What did you just say?" Tenchi questioned dropping the briefcase.

"I have spent these six years, sacrificing myself for you, showing you that I love you, obeyed your wishes to be independent. I was just the doormat, waiting for you to return. And when, you are in your moods your off again. Well, Tenchi I am tired of it all! I did had sex with Hotsuma. It was a hard time for me. How long are you going to let me suffer for it? How long are you going to…doubt me, Tenchi?" Ryoko immediately placed her hands up. She could not relapse into wanting to plead her case. "I simply did not know how to deal with my emotions. And I did reckless things. But as I said, you walk out those doors, do not think of returning. Your giving up on us. I can take care of Sachi, this child and myself!"

Tenchi felt his eyes burning. "I wanted to forgive you. But every time I look at you I see his face. No matter how hard I try, I can't help it!" He rushed out the house not caring to look back. Ryoko held her growing bump, as she watched him leave, she slid down the wall as the vision of the corridor became a blur.

"So, did the 'briefcase' excuse work?" Nobuyuki place the pencil on the groove of his ear as he sips more of his coffee. Rea approached the two, shaking her head "You are telling him about the brief case trick, Nobuyuki? It is getting old."

Tenchi plopped down in his chair silent.

"The fact you still went to retrieve it says a lot about how you are feeling Tenchi. You still love her, and I am sure Ryoko loves you too." Rea placed her hands on Tenchi's shoulders.

"She told me not to come back." Tenchi sadly replied. A tear falling from his eye. Rea and Noboyuki exchanged looks, bringing in the distance between them.

"Is it because of Hotsuma? Tenchi, she cannot completely take Hotsuma out the picture. They have a child together." Rea spoke again.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tenchi began sketching.

"I know your running away. If you want to be married, you have to learn to speak of things like this with her." Noboyuki turned to him.

"Even if it is really serious." Rea chimed in. "Would you look at the time, have to head to the market for the big sale. See ya!"

"Maybe I overreacted." Tenchi spoke aloud to his father.

"Now, don't get me wrong. They were doing the hanky panky. I did not want to say it in front of Rea." Noboyuki chuckled, "But you know Ryoko's heart. You over reacted a little bit. Try to understand where she is coming from."

Ryoko poked her head out the covers, she turned over to face the clock. It read noon. Knocking came from the front door once more. Ryoko sighed as she shuffled her way to the door.

"Hey, who is it? what do you want?" Ryoko questioned sleepily.

"Ohayo. Little Ryoko. Let mommy Rea in." Rea pushed her way through.

"Rea. What brings you here?" Ryoko watched as the woman made her way through the home.

"Paying a little visit to my little Ryoko. My favorite Ona. It is so dull in here, bring some light in here. Have you ate? Ah, never mind kick your feet up, lunch will be done in a few. I will bring it to you once I am done. Now scoot" Rea pulled the curtains apart heading over to the kitchen.

"Rea, you don't have to do this. I can manage 'til Washu and Sachi are here." Ryoko rested on the threshold of the kitchen.

"Nonsense! You need fuel for that little kiddo in there. You're eating habits should be through the roof right now." Rea exclaimed.

"Well I don't have an appetite" Ryoko folded her arms. Rea turned to Ryoko.

"You gave him an ultimatum. Eh? I guess all the Masaki men are wired the same. I gave Noboyuki an ultimatum now we are married. Did you really mean what you said to Tenchi?'

"I did, but was not expecting him to really walk out."

"You guys are so adorable. Like a soap opera. Don't worry it will be all fixed and back to new." Rea began chopping the carrots. Ryoko studied Rea, slightly nauseated at how much happiness Rea has.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys are still following along. Please Review! Pretty sleepy


	12. I knew I loved You

The Game of Heart

By Hotsuma09

A/N: Hello again! Welcome! I was having a bit of writer's block. But I think I ignited the flame once more. Hope you enjoy and do not forget to review.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"You can eat a horse if you wanted to!" Ryoko placed the infant in a seated position rubbing her back.

"I must say this is a big improvement from baby Taro." Washu paused from sipping her tea.

"Hey now! No one must not know about that! I did not know any better. But now that I have my own and with the help of the mommy and baby classes. I am getting better." Ryoko victoriously smiled.

"I see. So, you do not need my Nanny 4.0 any longer?" Washu pouted at her daughter. Ryoko cringed at the sight of the pink robot in the corner of the living room.

"It gives me the creeps, almost like the time I met Zero's robotic form. Stinky reminder!" Ryoko spat. "Speaking of reminders…It's been two weeks Tenchi's been gone." Placing Sachi in the bassinet.

"Indeed."

"I messed up pretty bad, huh?"

"For the most part. Nevertheless, as your mom, I am here to support you, no matter what decisions you make."

"Wow, never thought I would hear such mushy words coming from the self-proclaimed Mad Scientist of the Universe."

"That is The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe! I frowned on the 'Mad' scientist chunk. Tenchi is becoming a man in his own time, some things are just out of the ordinary for him, he's naïve to a lot of things."

"I wouldn't say all of that, believe me what I tell you, Tenchi knows what he is doing." Ryoko smirked, causing the magenta hair woman to place her shirt collar over her nose.

"Too much information, please refrain from speaking of you two sexual encounters!" Washu spat, making Ryoko chuckle.

"There is a role I have to play…I told him to never come back once he walked out those doors. For me to beg him to return…" Ryoko's voice faltered. "…guess Hotsuma was right. I am Tenchi's doormat. We were all his doormat. We were always there at his beck and call, or If he was in trouble we sacrifice all for him. Washu, I know this child is his. I feel it in my heart." Ryoko confessed.

"Maybe, teaching him a lesson would not do any good. He is lost. And we won't know anything on who the father is until the baby is born." Washu retorted running a finger down Ryoko's mane. Ryoko eyed her mother, trying to make sense of what was said to her.

"Is there a way we can know before then?"

"It will be risky. I don't think either Tenchi or Hotsuma would support it, if the child can possibly be the other."

"What needs to be done? I am sure if we are careful, they won't have to know about it."

"On earth, it goes by the term, Amniocentesis. It is invasive, can hold a small but significant chance of miscarriage because we will need to make a small incision into the amniotic sac."

"Okay, I am understanding this far. Go on." Ryoko canted her body to Washu.

"Analyzing DNA profiles based on sets of specific markers, we can seek to find a match with Tenchi or Hotsuma."

"How can we get samples without them being suspicious?" Ryoko folded her arms.

"Tenchi will be a breeze, however Hotsuma is highly intelligent he will be able to piece it together in no time. Not unless you flat out tell him."

"Your right." Ryoko pursed her lips. Washu shrugged her shoulders as she left the pirate deep in thought.

Seven Months Later

"That is my wonderful granddaughter! A budding genius you are!" Washu giggled as she watched Sachi interact with the different shapes floating above her. Madly typing away on her holotop, Washu shouted once more. "Your motor skills are through the roof. Integrate play—check!"

Ryoko stopped at the door, placing her hand on the crown of her swollen belly. "What is going on in here?"

Washu peered over her shoulder, "Sachi is doing excellent. She is ahead on her milestones, I won't surprise she is fully talking before her first birthday."

"Calm down mother! She is just baby, not an experiment. Anyway, I have to do some laundry." Ryoko smiled at her daughter. Sachi blond hair flowed to the nape of her neck, piercing gray eyes looked on excitedly at her mother and grandmother as she gleefully squeals.

Ryoko entered the back yard, filling the basin with water following the clothes and detergent. She rested on her knees as she washed the clothes.

"This is going to take forever. Well, I guess I should do the easier way." Ryoko rose placing her feet in the basin, mashing the garments under her feet. "Kind of fun. Relaxing." She commented holding her belly securely.

At the front of the home, Hotsuma pulled up to the gate. Entering the home, he heard Washu cheery voice speaking with Sachi. Checking the rooms for the Cyan haired woman, he stepped outside.

"What you think you are doing, Ryoko?" He spat, grabbing her arm urging her to stop.

"What? I am doing laundry, unhand me." Ryoko retorted almost losing her balance. Hotsuma quickly picked her up bringing her into the house.

"Put me down, I mean it! Quit it! What are you doing?"

Hotsuma brought Ryoko in the bathroom sitting her on the edge of the tub. He took the shower hose and ran the water over Ryoko's feet. Immediately blushing, she tried to keep her firm tone of voice. She watched him grabbed a towel and dried her feet.

"That is dangerous. You could have fell." Hotsuma commented swinging her feet over planting them to the floor.

"I have been doing that for the past couple of months, nothing happened. Stop being a worry wort, its suffocating." She ranted slipping her feet in the slippers.

"It is a significant difference from then and now. You were early in your pregnancy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Well…now you are. To be honest." Hotsuma sheepishly admitted. Ryoko stared at him with an agape expression.

"How dare you?" Ryoko shot up trying to grab the shower hose.

"Now that won't be necessary." Hotsuma returned the hose to its holder. Hotsuma peered down at her stomach. "It's getting pretty huge." Placed his hand on her stomach causing Ryoko to slightly blush. "Feel like a whale."

"Say, what brings you here anyway?" Ryoko looked on questionably.

"We need to talk." Hotsuma spoke looking to her pensively.

"Rea, mind scheduling an appointment for the Nakamoto's please?" Tenchi popped his head out of his cubicle.

"Sure, the earliest we have is 10 o'clock Wednesday morning." Rea shouted to Tenchi.

"I will take it!" Tenchi retorted as he continued his sketches on the blue print. Noboyuki sat across from his son, pursing his lips.

"Now, Tenchi. You have been scheduling your clients in clusters for the last six months. Barely had time for yourself. You have spent more time in the office than I do. The money has been coming in abundantly—which is great. What has gotten into you, my son?" Noboyuki slid his chair over to his son.

"I am great dad, I can see why you love this job. It is addicting." Tenchi exclaimed patting his father on the shoulder. Noboyuki looked quizzically at his son. He took a glance at the calendar slightly above his Tenchi's head. There in kanji, dated Monday 'Ryoko – 7 months' followed by a sad face in to the next week with Kanji saying, 'T and R anniversary'. Noboyuki patted his son on the shoulder sympathetically smiling. Tenchi returned a smile back to his father as he continued the sketches.

"I think it is the best decision to do the amnio-amnio" Ryoko began to stammer on the term.

"Amniocentesis." Hotsuma corrected her. Ryoko nodded her head in understanding before continuing.

"Yeah that. It would keep us from living in the dark about which will be the father."

"I would prefer, the baby being born. Until then, I am mature enough to support you despite it possibly not being my child."

"Really? You couldn't possibly mean, romantically?" Ryoko turned to him questionably.

"Off it Ryoko! I told you we are starting over for Sachi—as friends. I just do not want to be shunning you when in fact, you could be carrying my child."

"Ah. I see. I did not want to drag you through this at all. Have to believe that."

"I am mature enough to make my own decisions Ryoko."

"I wish Tenchi would have that train of thought. It has been seven months of no contact. I am holding up my end of the bargain. I cannot bow out now. He needs to know I am a woman of my word."

"I think he gets the message. He does not want to admit he is wrong. And drag the whole situation out."

"How would you know?" Ryoko pursed her lips as she saw the blank expression across Hotsuma's face. She hit herself alongside her head. "You're a guy, of course you would know."

Hotsuma furrowed his brows as he looked away staring at the ocean ahead. "I know you still love him. You do need to let him know that. Or else, it will be a long while before you hear from him again." Ryoko shifted in her seat. "You really think so? Sometimes I do wonder if it is really the end between him and I. Our anniversary is next week. I do miss him terribly. We are close in distance but…"

"Mentally there is a prominent detachment." Hotsuma finished her sentence. Ryoko looked over to him and slightly nodded. She furrowed her brows. Before she knows it, she rested her head on his shoulder. Hotsuma stayed still, he felt Ryoko's arms snake around his.

"You always know what to say to me. I am sorry for hurting you. I used you. I am the biggest coward throughout all of this. I awaken a man's love with no intention of loving him." Ryoko spoke softly.

"The heart knows what it wants. We are too similar. It was meant for you two to be together. I was being selfish, I knew you wanted him, I could not live with it." Hotsuma retorted. Ryoko bit her lip, reluctantly reaching out to Hotsuma's face.

"Can you help me? Last and final favor." Ryoko looked to him. Hotsuma eyed her before smiling. "Anything."


	13. Labor Pains

The Game of The Heart

By Hotsuma09

* * *

Labor Pains

"Ouch, that hurts." Ryoko grimaced holding her belly. Once the pain subsided she rested her head back on the pillow, beads of sweat running down her face. Cyan bangs clinching to her forehead.

Sachi and Washu were spending time in Okayama. The pain remerges again, tightening in her abdomen, Ryoko let out a sharp hiss. She slightly rose, canting her body off the bed. She walked through the hallway running her hands on the walls for balance. The pain increased, she began to cough feeling the nausea rising. Reaching the kitchen to the cabinet, fumbling with the pill bottle. She took notice to the weight, it was light.

"No…No. Damn it!" Walking over to the foyer, she began searching through her pockets. Finding the phone, she called the only contact she had.

It started to ring, Ryoko fell to her knees rocking herself, successfully it was helping her with the pain. "Hi, you've reached +81 3333 9007. The person is unable to answer the phone right now. After the beep, please—Damn it." Came the generated message. Ryoko gripped the phone ending the call.

"Please you have to pick up!" Ryoko shouted as another surge of pain washed over her. She turned behind her realizing the telecom was a good distance from her. She called once more.

"Hello?" Hotsuma sat up. "Ryoko, what is it?" He heard her hissing in pain.

"I think the baby is coming." Ryoko managed to get out.

"I will be right there." Hotsuma rushed off the bed.

Ryoko crawled to the door, placing her back against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what time is it?" Washu questioned. "Ah, baby?! I am on my way."

Ryoko winced in pain as another contraction came. She felt liquid spreading around her. She saw headlights shining through the window footsteps running to the door. Hotsuma removed his jacket and placing it around Ryoko's shoulders. He diligently placed her in the passenger seat, securing the belt below her stomach.

"It is coming. I cannot take it anymore! I have to push." Ryoko shouted.

"We are almost there you have to try to hold it!" Hotsuma urge her speeding into the emergency driveway. He ran into the emergency room, calling for help. Returning to the car, two nurses pulled Ryoko out placing her in the wheelchair.

"Call Washu!" Ryoko called out to him before being wheeled away. He reassured her it was already done, before returning to the car. He decided it was time for Tenchi to be confronted. It was Ryoko's request from him months ago, it was time to accomplish that task.

Tenchi laid sprawled out on his futon. He recently moved away from Nobuyuki and Rea's home, in a ditch attempt to keep them at bay about his personal life. Little did he know, Hotsuma obtained his address. Tenchi brushed a bang out of his face as he became comfortable. He murmured as the cool breeze from the fan washed over him. Suddenly a loud knocking jolted him from his sleep.

"What was that?" Tenchi shot up. He was about to brush it off when the sound came again. "Who could that be?" He walked to the door only to be slammed against the wall.

"I don't care what you have to say. Ryoko is in labor and your coming to the hospital." Hotsuma threatened tightening his hold on Tenchi's shirt. Tenchi pushed Hotsuma clearing his throat.

"I am not going anywhere. That child is not mine." Tenchi folded his arms. Hotsuma nodded his head pursing his lips, he looked around. Seeking out his drawer, he sauntered over pulling out the drawers flinging clothes everywhere. Finding a pants, he threw it to Tenchi.

"I am not going anywhere." Tenchi repeated. Hotsuma pushed him out the apartment in his trousers. Every protest from the dark-haired prince, Hotsuma nudged him.

"Get in." Hotsuma ordered. Tenchi pursed his lips reluctantly placing on his jeans and coat.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!

Tenchi and Ryoko Reunite!


	14. Day of Testing

The Game of The Heart

By Hotsuma09

"Tekeshi…Tekeshi, you like it? don't you?" Ryoko peered down at the infant boy, swathed in a blue blanket.

"I see what you did there, you seem for certain Tenchi is the father." Washu commented sitting on the hospital bed.

"Of course, I am. Doesn't he take after Tenchi the least bit?" Ryoko pursed her lips cooing at the newborn. "Maybe I should change it?" Feeling of doubt washed over her.

"No of course not. It is just a name…Goodness he is just so lovely." Washu tugged on Tekeshi's covered feet.

Ryoko tried to stifle a yawn. "You are drained, I can take him while you rest." Washu reached out the infant.

Ryoko grunted securing the infant closer to her, fanning Washu. "Shoo, Shoo. You are a bad liar. You are going to run tests on him."

Washu slyly smirked, "You know me so well." The magenta haired woman laughed placing her hands up defensively, both women began to chuckle.

The mother-daughter moment was cut short to the sound of a knock and sliding of the door. Tenchi was pushed into the room. Ryoko straightened up, as she looked to her mother questionably.

"Lord Tenchi. Weren't expecting you." Washu rose looking to the two men who entered.

"Wasn't expecting to be here." Tenchi straightened himself up, giving a look to the blond man behind him.

Ryoko eyes began to glisten at the sight of the Crowned Prince. Tenchi reluctantly looked in her direction and bowed. Washu ceasing the moment excusing herself pulling Hotsuma out the room with her. Placing his hands in his pocket, he sheepishly looked around the room. He caught sight of some medical equipment on the counter finding it interesting.

"Tekeshi." Ryoko spoke up.

"Sorry?" Tenchi whipped around.

"His name is…Tekeshi."

"Tekeshi." Tenchi retorted. "Great name."

"Yeah it reminded me of yours. Tenchi…Tekeshi. Rhymes." Ryoko awkwardly smiled, it quickly turned to a frowned when she saw Tenchi's hand ran across his mouth, pursing his lips. "I know what you are thinking. Washu, will give us a DNA test. We should get the results back tomorrow morning…once she has finished her analyses, of course."

Tenchi sighed, walking to the window. "My pride can't take it anymore. The months of us having no contact, made me realize how 'love' makes people do silly things." He chuckled turning to rest on the windowsill. "A women's sexual infidelity…jeopardizes a man's confidence."

Ryoko stared at him, feeling the guilt building up in her. Tekeshi began to squirm in her arms as he made himself comfortable resting vertically on her chest.

"It was not like I was falling out of love with you, Tenchi. I just made a stupid mistake." She places Tekeshi in the basinet. Tenchi shook his head. "What do you mean, then?" Ryoko asked folding her arms.

"I had a lot of anger, humiliation, and grief. In my heart, I love you. But my head was saying otherwise. I wanted to keep you from straying, even though I love you as well…his carnal desire was more deep-seated than mine. Eventually, I wanted to cease all contact with you. Make you hurt like I was hurting. Some factors, caused that to change." Tenchi paused staring at her.

"Factors? Tenchi…I am truly sorry. I was stupid. Honestly there were feelings for Hotsu-damn it! I should not have tried to straddle the fence. I felt like you may have not have a chance of surviving. Everyone kept saying it was a slim chance of you coming out of it. It became depressing, seeing you laying there…lifeless. I wanted you to tell me you love me, thank me and all. It haunted me for months on what I have done. I regretted giving you an ultimatum without realizing the emotional burden it put on you." Ryoko held his hand. Tenchi looked to the infant squirming around in the crib.

"I guess…the results will change everything." Tenchi admitted removing Ryoko's hand.

Washu entered the room. "We have all done stupid things. Can't change the past."

Tenchi scoffed briefly staring daggers at Hotsuma, who in turn narrowed his eyes back at Tenchi. Ryoko exchanged looks at the men, pursing her lips.

Washu sighed, at once clasping her hands together, the magenta haired woman placed a pink tool-like box on the counter.

"What is that, mom?" Ryoko stretched her neck a bit to see what Washu was doing.

"This here is a paternity testing kit, tweaked by Moi, needless to say." She turned around clasping her hands in front of her, eyes firmly closed. "There are two options. I can obtain a blood sample from each of you, including my little Tekeshi heel prick, but that will get too messy, or I can take buccal swabs also known as the cheek swabs. Your choice." Opening her eyes as she glances at the trio.

"Cheek swab sounds good to me." Tenchi raises his hand, Ryoko nodded her head and looked to Hotsuma reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"Alright, let us get this show on the road." Placing on her gloves, snapping them dramatically.

"Must you be so extra, Washu?" Ryoko ruffled her bangs sitting at the foot of the hospital bed.

IN OKAYAMA PREFECTURE

"Now, that is a good girl." Ayeka motioning Sachi hands together. "Clap. Clap. Clap."

"Yes, Sachi that's it." Sasami cheered tapping on a toy drum. The female occupants sat in the living room, being entertained watching Sachi. Ryo-Ohki danced around the infant.

"Ryoko must've delivered already." Sakuya peered up at the clock.

"Possibly, we just have to wait for Washu's call." Noike rested on her knees smiling at Sachi.

"Mihoshi, slowdown will ya?" Kiyone shouted at her partner who was eager to return to the infant after their daily rounds.

"Oh Kiyone, Sachi is the highlight of my day after patrolling." Mihoshi gleefully spoke kneeling beside Sachi.

"Surprising, thought you were in a rush to see Space Police Policeman." Kiyone rested her head back on the couch allowing fatigue to overpower her.

HOSPITAL

"Alright, all done. Results will be handed out tomorrow morning. See ya!" Washu secured the Q-tip in the tube. Closing the tool-box, she waved exiting the room. Leaving the three in their silence.

Hotsuma headed towards the door. Tenchi stood up, "Ah, where you think you are going?"

"None of your business." Hotsuma turned to him.

"You brought me here. Aren't you not going to take me back?" Tenchi sneered.

"Doesn't work like that, Kid." Hotsuma glanced to Ryoko and left the room.

"Hate his guts." Tenchi mumbled.

"I am not going to force you to stay." Ryoko tightened the robe around her waist. Tenchi looked to hers. He truly did not want to leave.

"Tekeshi…" Tenchi trailed off, approaching the infant. ' _He looks like me...'_ Tekeshi's roundish tan face, turned to his curled fist cooing causing Tenchi to smile. Tekeshi's powder blue hat covered a small part of his brow. Tenchi smiled, furrowing his brow he attempted to slightly push the hat up, only to froze. ' _No. I can't allow myself to fall for this child that may not be mine.'_ Tenchi's hand loomed over the infant body. Ryoko brows furrowed as she watched the interaction. He straightened up, "I have to go."

Ryoko watched him leave feeling pained.

BACK IN YOKOHAMA

"Little Washu." Ayeka popped her head into the lab.

"Come on in, Princess, What's up?" Washu called out not breaking concentration from her microscope.

"What do you have there, little Washu?" Ayeka brought her face closer to the surface Washu was probing at.

"There are specimens from the buccal swab I have done earlier on those three stooges, and my budding genius of a grandson."

"I see, so they agreed on it. May I have a look?" Washu moved aside to allow Ayeka to peer into the lenses. "That is fascinating. So, I can presume, you will be able to find out the paternity of the father, soon."

"Already determined. Inside this wonderful creation of mine. Once I close the top with the respective specimens. It is like a miniature lab; the genetic markings were transferred in under fifteen minute tops. I was just fooling around with the access." Washu smiled.

"Oh my, so is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Washu questioned perking her lips.

Ayeka nodded feeling ecstatic awaiting the news. "Yes, I can keep a secret."

"I can too." Washu nasally laughed.

"Oh Washu, your so hopeless. Anyway, I wish we could have been there for the birth. I understand that Ryoko is feeling a bit humiliated after what happened." Ayeka sat on the levitating cushion.

"Ryoko is developing human emotions. It was obvious that she did not know what to do with them. Hotsuma advances, made her body react physiologically which affected how her brain processed the information. If she was her usual self she could have easily warded off the emotions, because it will be 'shut off'." Washu folded her arms explaining.

"In other words, Ryoko was lonely and ran into the arms of Hotsuma. Almost like a soap opera." Ayeka bit her bottom lip.

"Bingo."

"Hotsuma knew of this, and still allowed himself on her."

"Hotsuma loves Ryoko. That is not going to change. There is a prominent carnal desire within him for her. It is not just going to go away. Ryoko's heart truly lies with Tenchi."

"He tried to kill Tenchi! I am appalled how quickly Tenchi decided to adjourn the report to father."

"I would like to digress on speaking about that situation. But since you brought it up, Princess. I have something to show you." Washu pointed to her monitor. "Initially, I utilized my I-Spy to keep watch on Tenchi after learning about the condition of the truck. So, I decided to be an extra set of eyes for him as he headed to work." The scene unfolded showing the truck swerving on the road. Ayeka's hand rushed to her mouth, eyes widen. As the truck began to tip over, there was a silhouette appearing by the ditch. The women saw the shadow became solid, there Hotsuma appeared stopping the truck from going further into the embankment. They saw him slowly placing the truck down and rushing over to the driver side. At that moment, onlookers were approaching. Hotsuma dragged Tenchi's body out laying him down on the concrete, administering CPR. A few minutes later, authorities arrived, seeing Hotsuma explained to them of what happened, as they took over. It was then that they saw Hotsuma slowly back away from the crowd phasing away.

"Oh my…" Ayeka commented. Washu nodded placing her hand to her chin, "A couple of meters down that embankment, Tenchi would have been a goner. Only Tsunami can offer more details behind why this taken place."

"You knew this Washu and never said a word about it!" Ayeka shouted towering over the scientist.

"Tsunami, wouldn't have let Tenchi die. You know that. But again, I digress, Ayeka." Washu spoke sternly. Ayeka gritted her teeth.

"Have a goodnight Ayeka." Washu said sternly turning away from Ayeka.

The next morning, Washu entered the hospital room. She peered over at the sleeping duo and smiled. Approaching her grandson, she ran a finger alongside his cheek. Ryoko eyes slowly open to the sight of her mother hovering over Tekeshi.

"Mom! What you think you are doing? do not think about testing on Tekeshi, he is not a guinea pig. Get your paws off him." Ryoko shot up protecting the infant.

Washu pouted, "How cruel of you to think I would do such a thing to my sweet innocent grandson." Dabbing a handkerchief to her eye. "I just simply wanted to greet him."

Immediately Ryoko felt guilty. "Well sorry, I guess I am being a bit protective."

"I have the results. Tenchi and Hotsuma should be here soon." A knock was heard afterwards.

"Faster than I thought." Washu commented calmly.

Tenchi sat in the chair nearest to the window becoming anxious. Ryoko held Tekeshi occasionally looking at the men, her heart pounding fast; while Hotsuma sat beside the bed calmly.

"Here are the results." Washu began dramatically looking to each of them, slowly opening the envelope.

"Little Washu come off it, is it that serious?" Hotsuma grabbed the envelope. Causing both Tenchi and Ryoko to straighten up. The heading of the letter was all that was needed for Hotsuma. Tenchi and Ryoko studied his expression, they watch as the blonde man brows furrowed. Hotsuma lips parted if to say something. Instead, he cleared his throat sliding the paper back into the brown envelope and returning it back to Washu. He walked out the room.

"Washu, what did it say? This is not funny." Ryoko spoke sternly. Tenchi approached Washu taking the envelope once more from her grasp. Ryoko studied Tenchi, watching him. Tenchi held the envelope in the same manner Hotsuma did moments prior.

"Excuse me." Tenchi walked out the room.

"Sure." Washu retorted, holding her daughter by the arm. Tenchi left the room hastily.

"What? What did it say, Mom? What? Tell me!" Ryoko began to shout, tears forming in her eyes.

Washu released her not answering, walking over to the infant. Ryoko unsteadily sat in the chair, burying her face in her hands. "Just tell me." She said through sobs.

* * *

A/N: This was not my best chapter. Thanks for Reading, do not forget to Review!

This story is slowly coming to a close. After 2.5 years, I am finally tying up this sequel. Phew. Stay Tuned!


	15. Fin

The Game of The Heart

By Hotsuma09

Disclaimer: This is the last chapter for "The Game of the heart" So I compile everything together. It is lengthy so grab some popcorn. Enjoy, do not forget to review!

 _Paternity Match: 100%_

 _Tenchi Masaki is the declared father of Tekeshi Hakubi._

"Damn. What the hell am I going to do now?" Tenchi rested over the sink pondering. Overwhelming feelings fell over him, he ran his damp fingers through his hair. Two men enter the bathroom breaking his concentration, he stepped out to the hallway, still engrossed in his thoughts.

"Sir, do you need any help?" A nurse approached.

"No, thanks. I am okay. Just first time father-jitters." Tenchi smiled.

"Congratulations." The nurse bowed. He watched as the nurse walked away, he eyed the door to Ryoko's room. Approaching, his hand hovered over the knob.

' _Come on, Tenchi. You can do this.'_ He encourages himself and turned the knob.

"There, there." Washu smiled at the infant who yarned. The sound of the door sliding startled the women.

"Lord Tenchi." Washu beamed. Looking on in confusion at the man, Ryoko stepped forward.

"What is it? Why are you here?" Ryoko stammered, staring pensively at him.

"Here to see my son." Tenchi replied firmly. Ryoko eyes widen as Tenchi passed her to the infant in Washu's arms. Ryoko felt tears building up clasping her hands over her mouth.

"You are a natural, Tenchi!" Washu complimented watching Tenchi support the baby in his arms. Despite appearing coolheaded, Tenchi's heart pounded fiercely. Ryoko felt as if she would crumble at the sight.

"Little Washu, mind giving us a minute?" Tenchi approached Ryoko cooing at the infant.

"Oh fine, Grandma is leaving. I will be in my lab." Washu waved exiting the room. Tenchi used the infants balled fist motioning a wave.

Tenchi sat on the hospital bed, ogling at the bundle of joy. Ryoko hesitantly intercepted the scene sitting beside him.

Studying his face and the newborn, Ryoko smirked, "He looks like you. Mom, said newborn looks tends to change often. Hope he continues to look like you." Ryoko uttered nervously playing with a plush bear. Her smiled dissipated as she did not see any amusement upon Tenchi's face.

Tenchi eventually turned to her after a moment of silence and smiled, "Yeah. He does. We will have to pray he does not pick up the Masaki indecisiveness gene." Running a finger under Tekeshi's chin.

"I can't wait till Sachi meets him." Ryoko admitted bringing her knees to her chest. Silence fell once more.

"I'm sorry." She peered at Tenchi, she hit herself alongside her head.

"Let us just enjoy this moment. Okay?" Tenchi turned to her, placing his arm over her shoulders bringing her close. They both looked down at the sleeping face of their son.

A feeling of defeat swept over him as he studied the golden Henri Daussi ring he bought for Ryoko the earlier year. He dreamed countless times placing the ring on Ryoko's finger. He devotedly carried the ring everyday hoping that he can be able to have that chance. Suddenly, Sachi stir from her slumber, sitting up rubbing her eyes. Hotsuma seized the opportunity to look at the infant. The toddler golden locks ran down her back with bangs comparable to her mother. Her fair skin emphasized her rosy cheeks. Her grayish-blue eyes peered up at her father.

"Well rested, Princess?"

"Yah!" Sachi replied smiling creeping off the bed. She began to play with her toys. Hotsuma looked on and smiled. Sachi turned back, pointing at him. "Daddy, play!"

Hotsuma rushed over to the toddler, sitting beside Sachi awaiting her instructions. Ironically, Sachi's name was holding a purpose for him now and it was Happiness.

By evening, Ryoko and Tenchi returned to the family home. Ayeka was the first to greet Ryoko.

"Welcome Home Miss Ryoko. How are you feeling? I figure the delivery process was demanding." Ayeka approached smiling.

"Thank You, I feel great. It was a pretty easy delivery." Ryoko stretched returning the smile.

"Wonderful…there is my nephew." Ayeka peeked over Ryoko's shoulder playfully nudging her to approach the baby.

"Nephew? I don't recall…" Ryoko trailed off seeing Ayeka fan her off peering down at the infant.

A robotic voice started to speak as soon as Tenchi placed the car seat down.

"Infant: Tekeshi Masaki. Male. Weigh 7 lbs 8 ounces. Heart Rate 100 bpm. Time until feeding: 40 mins." Tenchi stared wide eyed at the car seat, "I am rather stunned on how cool that was."

"Yes, what a funny contraption." Ayeka commented wide eyed at the car seat.

"Damn it Washu!" Ryoko shouted, on queue Washu peered out her lab.

"Like my invention?" Washu admired the infant in its carrier.

"Mom, I thought I told you my child is not a guinea pig!"

"Yeah, Whatever. Hey there my future scientist." Washu held the infant in her arms sitting on the couch.

"I mean it, Washu!" Ryoko shouted once more, she taunted a fist at the woman, who snubbed her. Tenchi chuckled placing his hand on her shoulder, triggering her to turn into his embrace whining about Washu immature behavior.

"My little Ryoko is still hormonal." Washu commented briefly glancing at them.

"Little Washu that is not nice, cut it out, okay?" Tenchi smiled rubbing Ryoko's back.

"What is going on out here?! Sachi is asleep. Oh Ryoko, Tenchi welcome back!" Noike bowed, Sakuya and Sasami followed behind running over peeking at the new addition to the family.

"He is a cutie!" Sasami squealed with Ryo-Oki perched on top of her head.

Sakuya took the moment to glance at Tenchi. Tenchi caught her staring at him. Sakuya hesitantly walked over to him causing Ryoko to promptly glanced at the raven-haired woman staying quiet.

"Congratulations Tenchi, Ryoko." Sakuya made eye contact with them. Before Tenchi can utter gratitude Sakuya brought Tenchi and Ryoko into a hug.

"Th-Thank You." Ryoko hesitantly return the embrace.

Hotsuma opened the door peeking out, noticing the house occupants flooding around Tenchi and Ryoko. He pursed his lips as he felt a pang of jealousy, at that moment he felt pat on his leg, kneeling, Sachi stared back at him curiously.

"Would you like to meet your little brother?" Hotsuma kneeled before Sachi. Sachi smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Hotsuma took a second to gather himself before walking out the room.

Ryoko heard footsteps drawing close. She glanced up making eye contact with the blonde. His expression was unreadable behind his glasses. Tenchi peered at him as Hotsuma descend to the bottom of the stairs. Hotsuma placed Sachi down watching her run to her grandmother, probing at her little brother.

Hotsuma passed Tenchi and Ryoko, heading to the foyer. Ryoko started to follow until Tenchi stopped her. "Let me handle this." He entered the foyer noticing the blonde had already left. He placed his shoes on hastily, finding Hotsuma at the lake. Tenchi decided it was time to get answers.

"What do you want, kid?" Hotsuma questioned looking out to the lake.

"Do you have a minute?" Tenchi kept a distant from the former pirate. "…You must feel like crap…" Tenchi started out despite not receiving an answer from the former pirate. Hotsuma furrowed his brow still looking out to the water.

"Crap?" Hotsuma retorted, a smug grin play across his face. "I'll let you have that one." Hotsuma added.

Tenchi approached the lake, making Hotsuma become more annoyed for he wished to be alone with his thoughts.

"Are you looking for some type of felicitation?" He turned to Tenchi arms folded across his muscular chest.

"No, it is clear we both hate each other. But I do need to know why did you go to the extent of trying to kill me months ago?" Tenchi tightened his jaw awaiting the blonde man response.

"Because I detest you. You took someone from me. Someone I truly loved and cared about, the mother of my child. Rather, _us_ enjoying _our_ time with _our_ daughter, you two were screwing in the damn woods. Didn't ever crossed your asinine mind?"

Tenchi was at a loss for words. He sighed, "I see, so because of that you did what you did. Did it ever cross your mind that killing me would put Ryoko through hell? How much clarity you need to realize…Ryoko does not want to be with you?"

"That was months ago. But, congratulations on _your_ son. Hope you and Ryoko have a fantastic life." He began to walk off.

"Don't be sarcastic! You two have a child together. Either way we all are going to be in each other life. We are going to be like the Brady Bunch." Tenchi expressed amusement.

"You think this is funny? Giving me a good reason to— Enough!" A voice came from the house. Lord Katsuhito and Washu hastily approaching the two men. Hotsuma shoved Tenchi away.

"I will not condone anyone fighting in the house or on the property unless for training purposes. The both of you are fathers now and should act accordingly!" Lord Katsuhito spoke sternly stepping between the men.

"Grandpa I was only having a conversation with him. It just got a little heated." Tenchi confessed slightly turning his head to look at Hotsuma.

"Not another word, Tenchi!" Lord Katsuhito pointed at his grandson.

"I have footage of what happened on that day. I feel the three of you need to sit and watch it to bury this hatchet once and for all. Come on." Washu ushered them into the house. Ryoko looked on from the deck, questionably until Washu spoke. "Ryoko, hand off Tekeshi to Ayeka, come with us to the lab."

"Ugh Okay." Ryoko passed Tekeshi to Ayeka, who smiled turning away from the pirate.

"What is going on, Mom?" Ryoko questioned staring at the pint size scientist form.

"Some footage I found from a while ago. Hopefully this will shed some light on some misunderstandings." Washu turned and sat beside Katsuhito.

The footage began showing Tenchi making his way to the road. Moments later, the three saw the truck swerve between the two lanes of traffic. Tenchi unknowingly stood up watching his final moments played out before him. Washu eyed Tenchi and Hotsuma. While emotion was written across Tenchi face, Hotsuma face was unreadable hand resting over his mouth. Ryoko stared intently at the video. When the truck flipped over, both Ryoko and Tenchi flinched. Hotsuma rose heading out the lab.

Washu paused the footage. "Where do you think, you're going?"

"This is not necessary." Hotsuma aimed at the screen.

"Why? Is it because of what happened next?" Washu pried.

"You are something else, Washu." Hotsuma expressed.

"Little Washu. Don't forget." She pressed the key continuing the video not breaking eye contact. It was then Tenchi and Ryoko saw Hotsuma pulled Tenchi out placing him on the floor, administering CPR. Tenchi looked to Hotsuma. Ryoko glanced to Hotsuma, still seated. The video was stopped and Washu peered at Hotsuma thoughtfully.

"Why the change of heart?" Washu asked.

"Yes, why suddenly you wanted to be the hero?" Tenchi balled his fist, frustration building up. Ryoko reached for his hand, causing him to stifle his anger.

"I felt like it." Hotsuma flatly admitted. It was not the answer they were looking for.

"Bullshit!" Tenchi shouted approaching Hotsuma hastily. Ryoko without delay grasp Tenchi's shoulder slowing him down.

"Enough!" Washu shouted. Ryoko kept herself in the middle of the two males. One arm kept Tenchi away the furthest.

"Hotsuma, Tenchi." Washu began turning to the screen. From her holotop she highlighted a specific part on the video. "A few more meters more down that trench, Tenchi would have been truly a goner from a broken neck. You, Hotsuma, did not want to kill Tenchi because in your heart you knew Ryoko truly loved Tenchi. No?"

Ryoko vision became blurry, as she struggles to keep the men apart. A sharp pain ran to the frontal lobe of her head. she held her head falling to her knees. Both Hotsuma and Tenchi held her bewildered of what was going on. Ryoko became unresponsive.

"It's happening." Washu uttered causing Tenchi and Hotsuma to look at her briefly. "Place her on the bed." Washu ordered the men. Tenchi fixed the bed while Hotsuma laid Ryoko on it.

"Now all of you, leave."

Washu readied the monitor. Ryoko's immune system was depleting. She decided it was time to reinstate Ryoko's powers, despite Ryoko's will to be close to human.

Outside Tenchi briefed the women that Ryoko loss consciousness. While the women converse amongst themselves. Tenchi approached Hotsuma who sat on the floor back against the wall. Sitting beside him, Tenchi contemplated on what to say to him.

"I don't really know, if I should thank you or…" Tenchi trailed off.

"Are you going to continue to be a nuisance? It is done with. I had a change of heart get over it. You have like nine lives, anyway. Aren't you protected by some God(s)?" Hotsuma scoffed.

"Sorry. Goddess' Tokimi and Tsunami." Tenchi glances at his son, being rocked by Ayeka and Sachi being rocked by Mihoshi. "Anyway, what you think is wrong with Ryoko?"

"I don't know. Probably exhaustion?" Hotsuma spoke from the other side of the wall.

"I guess that would make sense." Tenchi gnawed on the inside of his jaw.

"Damn it. It is still not enough. Ryoko you went too long without reinstating your powers! Silly girl! Should have never abide by your wishes!" Washu shouted at an unconscious Ryoko.

Defeated Washu opened the door to the living room, in an instant both men were in front of her bombarding her with questions.

"It is not enough. Her levels are still too low."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ayeka questioned placing Tekeshi by her shoulder.

"She needs a…how can I put this…a jumpstart in a sense." Washu pursed her lips.

"I can help her with that." Hotsuma approached her.

"You do know there are adverse effects from doing that, Hotsuma. Your life can be shortened." Washu looked up at him.

"Doesn't matter. Her and I are one in the same. I can do it. Let me help her Washu." Hotsuma places his hands on her shoulders.

Tenchi sighed, "He's right. You have my approval."

"I don't need your approval." Hotsuma chided. Tenchi grunted.

"Must you two fight about everything, Hotsuma follow me." Washu and Hotsuma walked into the lab.

An hour went by, Tenchi slouched on the couch in deep slumber. The women and the children retired to their rooms.

"Hey there." Someone nudged Tenchi.

"Ah Washu. How are they?" Tenchi wiped his mouth.

"Recovering. Well Ryoko is. But Hotsuma hasn't come out of it yet."

"Can I see her?" Tenchi stood up.

"Get some rest, you can see her in the morning."

"But Washu…" Tenchi trailed off, noticing the stern look across Washu's face.

"Goodnight Washu."

"Goodnight, Lord Tenchi."

The early morning hours Ryoko groggily rose rubbing the ache in her neck. She looked over to see Hotsuma lying motionless. Ryoko eased off the bed sauntering over to the man.

"He's going to be okay." A voice came from behind.

"Mom, what happened?" Ryoko glanced back at Hotsuma.

"You fainted…your immune system shut down… and I reinstated your powers, but it was not enough the first time. So, Hotsuma here, decided to give up his for you to live." Washu added quickly

Ryoko stared wide eyed, "Your joking, right? Please? How could you let him do such a thing?"

"It was his decision, he knew of the consequences." Washu spoke leaving Ryoko who sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"Your too kind to me, I don't deserve your kindness." Ryoko ran a hesitant hand through his hair, she pursed her lips before laying back in her bed. Laying on her pillow, body canted in his direction. She watched him before going back into slumber.

Ryoko groggily rose yawning after another round of sleep. She looked over noticing Hotsuma's bed was empty.

' _Did he die?'_ Ryoko thought to herself.

' _No, he's in the living room with Sachi. Come and join us, little Ryoko.'_ Washu intercepted the link. _'Feel free to phase on over.'_

Ryoko phased into her teal and yellow dress. The one new aspect she enjoyed about her powers returning was that her mane continued to be straight flowing down her back. Tenchi approached Ryoko bringing her into a hug. She returned it but glanced at Hotsuma.

"May I have a word with you?" Ryoko approached kissing Sachi on the forehead.

"A word? You sure about that?" Hotsuma playfully retorted. Ryoko eyed him sternly but continued a playful tone with Sachi. "Sure." He rose.

"In the lab." Ryoko remarked nudging him from behind.

"Like mother like daughter." Hotsuma spoke raising a brow at Washu.

Tenchi was on the verge to join them when Washu held him back.

"You idiot!" Ryoko shouted as they enter the lab. In an instant, Hotsuma held her in an embrace.

"I don't owe you an explanation, the fact that your alive is all that I want. I have decided that it is best for me to leave. I know where your heart lies and I can't no longer hinder you from going after what you want." He spoke in her ear, giving her a slight shudder of pleasure. Pulling back, holding her by the shoulders. "I love you and that will never change. But I can love you from a distance. I think Tenchi will make a great parent for Sachi."

"What? You want Tenchi to be Sachi's father?" Ryoko look up in confusion.

"Well, I will always be Sachi's father. I just feel that, the two of you can give Sachi that structure." Hotsuma place his arms at his side.

"There goes my speech." Ryoko threw her hands up. Hotsuma smiled approaching Ryoko once more. He turned her to him taking her hands in his bringing them to his lips in a lingering kiss. Ryoko felt tears forming in her eyes.

He reached into his pocket, handing over a card. "You can write me at this address. Take care of Sachi." Kissed her once more on the cheek, he left her in the lab alone.

6 years later

"Mr. Keigo, this arrived today." Receptionist placed the envelope on the table.

"Thanks." Hotsuma smiled opening the letter.

A picture fell out, showing a seven-year-old Sachi laying in the grass smiling at the camera, it was enough for a smile to play across his lips. Ryoko wrote at least three times a year for the 6 years he has been gone.

- _Hotsuma_

 _Tomorrow is Sachi's seventh birthday. She has grown taller lately, Washu believes she is a bit tall for her age. She hates broccoli and beef, just like you. I tried every trick I can think of…seems like she is turning into a picky eater. Sasami is not a happy camper about that. Aside from that, Sachi is doing well in school, she did well on her piano recital. I wonder where did she inherit that trait from? If your schedule allows you to, I would like for you to come and join us for her birthday party? If not, I will send pictures as usual._

 _P.S I must say my writing has come along. Do you agree?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ryoko_

"Sachi, eat. You need all the energy to get you through school." Tenchi pleaded at the table across from her.

"I hate gyudon." Sachi pursed her lips in disgust. "Mom, made it because it is your favorite."

"Yeah it is my favorite." Tenchi smiled. Ryoko approached the table, helping Tekeshi in his chair. Tenchi smiled at the younger version of himself.

"Princess Sachi, does not like gyudon?" Ryoko spoke mockingly, bringing a plate, and placing it before the girl. "But, I know that Princess Sachi loves cheese sandwiches and an egg that is cooked to perfection." Ryoko pointed out the sandwiches cut in a triangle, quickly placing a plate of grapes beside the sandwiches.

"Wow, Mom. Thanks." Sachi smiled looking over the plate. Tenchi smiled at the mother and daughter moment.

"Eat Up, Sachi don't want to be late. I am taking you to school. We need a 10-minute head start." Ryoko smiled placing a hand on her small bump. She winked at Tenchi.

"You seemed very pre-occupied, are you okay?" The manager nudged Hotsuma.

"Today is my daughter's seventh birthday." Hotsuma adjusted his glasses looking out the window of the office building.

"Ah, seven years already. Time flew. Go ahead and enjoy your time with your kid. We can figure something out." The manager chuckled walking away.

Hotsuma checked the time, he decided to rush over to the bakery. Picking out the biggest pink cupcake he rushed to Sachi's school. He walked to the court yard noticing how silent it was. A pang of guilt hit him that he may have missed Sachi.

"May I help you?" A voice came from behind.

"I am Sachi's father, did she leave for home already?"

"Oh no, you have perfect timing. The students should be let out in three minutes. Her classroom is over there." The woman bowed before walking back to the office. Hotsuma walked down the path noticing pictures of students with their parents plastered across the decorative wall. He stumbled upon a picture of Sachi and Ryoko, along with Tenchi and Tekeshi.

He noticed how happy Sachi looked. So, captivated with the picture he heard a little girls voice.

"Sachi, wait up. We are going to catch some butterflies, care to join us?" One kid questioned. Hotsuma turned watching the exchange among the children.

"Not today. It is my birthday. My mom wants me to be home early." Sachi looked over her shoulder. Hotsuma noticed that her golden tresses became longer and her bangs covered a good part of her eyes. Her front mane blew in the wind, concealing her features. Hotsuma only had a good view of the side of her face.

"Okay good-bye Sachi!" A little boy waved. Sachi continued to make her way down the steps. Hotsuma watched as the pink backpack bounced with every step she took.

Unbeknownst to him, Hotsuma began to follow the flock of children with Sachi. The further they walk kids began to go their separate ways eventually leaving Hotsuma following behind the child.

Suddenly his phone rang, causing Sachi to turn around. She studied him with her pronounced grayish-blue eyes.

"Are you following me?" Sachi questioned, Hotsuma jolted looking to the child, he shook his head.

"It looks like you were." She said cautiously, placing her lunch box protectively in front of her.

"I'm not following you." Hotsuma reiterated with a smile.

"My house is right here." Pointing to the gate of the two-story home surrounded by plenty of trees.

"Okay, you got me. I'm your mother's friend." Hotsuma took a knee. "Your mother name is Ryoko. You have a little brother, name Tekeshi."

"You forgot to mention my dad, Tenchi." Sachi folded her arms. Hotsuma felt another pang of jealousy.

"Yes. And the birthday girl, Sachi." Hotsuma smiled. He placed the cupcake box in Sachi's hand. He watched the girl studied the pink cupcake. Sachi pursed her lips that in a way reminded him of Ryoko when she could not figure something out.

"It looks delicious. Thank you." Sachi smiled. _'Tenchi did a good job teaching her manners.'_ Hotsuma thought to himself.

"So, you're my mother's friend?" Sachi studied Hotsuma once more, from his tapered hair cut to the frame of his glasses, lastly to the eyes behind the frame. Hotsuma believed the child was wise beyond her years.

"I have never seen you before. Your too handsome. I guess that is the reason, my mom will get in trouble with my dad having a friend like you." Sachi nodded her head at her own assumption.

"Quite mature for your age." Hotsuma laughed. Sachi continued to stare at him. Hotsuma pursed his lips bringing the child closer to him.

"I already knew you. When you were much younger, I have seen photos of you."

"What do you know about me?" Sachi questioned becoming more curious.

"You are a Princess. I know you are very good at the piano and you hate broccoli and beef."

"Oh, you are definitely a friend of my mother." Sachi giggled. "…because only my parents would know that."

Hotsuma smile dissipated slowly, Sachi tapped his shoulder, "I have another secret I want to share with you too." Hotsuma reluctantly smile encouraging her.

"My dad and little brother loves beef and broccoli. I sometimes eat it because they are eating it. But Mommy, runs away every time we do. Guess she hates it more than me. Dad is so different from me." Sachi shook her head and laughed.

"S-Sachi." Hotsuma stammered. "Actually, I…" Hotsuma trailed off.

"Do you want to tell me your secret too?" Sachi pursed her lips, placing her mane behind her ear. Hotsuma glanced at her, "No. I just want to say: Sachi. Happy Birthday."

"Sachi! Your late! Time to eat your cake. Oh, what do you have there?" Sachi ran to Tenchi who picked her up.

"Daddy! Sorry, was talking to a man. See?" They both look out at the clearing. No sign of Hotsuma. "He was there. He gave this to me." Sachi held up the box. Tenchi nodded observing the box. "Sachi, you have to be careful speaking to strangers." Tenchi gently chided her. Hotsuma hid behind the wall, he noticed around an opening by the wall where he could peer into the backyard.

"There is my Princess." He heard Ryoko shouted. "Oh Tenchi, put her down she can walk herself."

"Sachi!" Tekeshi ran out holding on to his father's leg.

"Look what daddy got you." Ryoko held out her hands as Tenchi opened a box bringing out a teddy bear.

"So, cute." Sachi held it and hug it. "Thanks daddy, mommy and little brother!"

"Oh, you can't forget about me." Washu ran out clasping her hands together. "Come on out everyone."

"Grandma, Aunt Ayeka!" Sachi shouted hugging the family as they walked out the home.

Hotsuma watched on as the rest of the Masaki occupants brought out the cake, all singing in unison.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

"Let us take some pictures." Tenchi smiled motioning for the family to get close. Hotsuma looked away for a second. Ryoko glance behind her, causing Hotsuma to conceal himself in the tree line.

"Hey, what's up, Ryoko?" Tenchi questioned placing his hand on Ryoko's stomach. "Oh, I'll be right back." She walked down the steps.

Hotsuma strolled back to his car, resting on the door. He removed his jacket throwing it in the passenger seat.

"Thank You." A voice came near. Ryoko stared back at him smiling. Hotsuma eyed her for a second. He nodded. "The least I can do, have a busy schedule these days."

Ryoko smiled, "I am sure." From the corner of his eye he saw Sachi running towards them. Hotsuma wish he could disappear at that moment. Sachi took Ryoko's hand staring at Hotsuma intensely. Hotsuma tried his best to avoid her look.

"Sachi, that is rude." Ryoko jolted the little girl out of her menacing look. Sachi removed her hand out of her mother's grasp walking to Hotsuma. He peered down kneeling in front of her.

"What is it?" He questioned. In an instant, Sachi's arms wrapped around his shoulders, catching him by surprise. Ryoko grinned.

"I know your secret." Sachi placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh?" Hotsuma looked on questionably.

"You hate beef and broccoli, and so do I. You love playing the piano, and so do I. Dad, I knew who you were the whole time. I saw it in your eyes. We have the same eyes. We are not different." Sachi gave him a peck on the cheek.

Hotsuma glanced up at Ryoko, she saw her wiped a tear from her eye. Hotsuma brought his attention back to Sachi, bringing her close.

"I love you Dad." Sachi spoke softly.

"I love you more Sachi." Hotsuma held her tightly.

In the distance Tenchi watched the exchange. Ayeka and Washu approached beside him.

"What a wonderful reunion." Ayeka commented, Washu agreeing.

"Almost like the Brady Bunch." Tenchi chuckled. Placing his hands on the sides of his mouth, he shouted. "We have plenty of cake!"

Ryoko smiled, "Care to join us?"

Hotsuma secure Sachi on his back, "Offer that I can't refuse."

Authors note: Phew this was a challenge. My passion was diminishing quickly but I chose not to give up. This is the last installment of my Whispering Love story. It was awesome to write, a few hiccups but it is finally done. Thanks for reading, please review.

Hotsuma09


End file.
